


like, reblog, follow

by MandaloreArtist, Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Cat named Khoshekh, A Hamster named Alexander Hamsterton, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Bi Virgil, But I’m a smol Hufflepuff so you got lucky, Everyone is ace because I’m an ace mess and I can’t Handle anything else, Gay Logan, Gay Roman, Gen, General fluff, Incredibly Unrealistic Expectations for Everything, I’ve always wanted to do one of those, LETS STOP MAKING SO MANY TAGS MM, M/M, Maybe I’ll write it someday, Pan Patton, REALLY gay Roman, SO, Social Media AU, Spoilers for/mentions of Falsettos, Starbound is a thing that I created at like lateoclock pm and it stuck?, Talking, Ten Thousand Fish That Eat Each Other And Are Named After WTNV People, That was. Probably a bad choice., and Unrealistic social media interactuons, and also Parks and Rec, bad attempts at angst, but he says he’s gay a lot, dont ask how that happened, especially dating, intetaktigna, it’s like Carry On in Fangirl, make of that what you will, ongetactions, same for Be More Chill, sooooo I decided to do it for the Big Bang, the longer I wait to post the more unsure of this fic I become, who knows - Freeform, why? who knows, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/MandaloreArtist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: It’s the social media AU you never wanted but got anyway! Starring: Roman, a writer gay! Virgil, an artist gay! Logan, a aesthetic/edit/headcanon/not-really-sure gay! Patton, a crafts gay! Continuity? Who’s she? Never heard of her. All we have is fluffy gays and bad attempts at everything else.





	like, reblog, follow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we made it. I am happy (and relieved) to finally post this. This is my TS-Storytime Big Bang fic! It’s a weird format because my dream of making a Social Media AU has finally been realized. This is rEALLY LONG because I am a dumb child and thought, “it won’t be that bad!” It is. It is that bad.
> 
> My artist is @hghrules on Tumblr, they are fantastic, I’ll post a link to their part later!
> 
> Virgil’s photos were taken by my amazing friend, she has an Instagram at @tofushoes_photography, if you like the photos please consider following her! 
> 
> I’ll attatch a link to this on Tumblr later!
> 
> And without further ado, let’s start this thing!

 

** Disneynbroadwaynprinces.tumblr.com **

**Princey!**

Greetings, fair citizens! Thou mayest address me as Princey! I draw occasionally, as well as writing quite often. I am the gayest of the gay, forget this not!

———————

**Logicallylo.tumblr.com**

**Logic.**

Salutations. I am Logic, Lo if we are friends. He/him pronouns please, asexual homoromantic.

———————

** Anxiousanxietyart.tumblr.com **

**99% anxiety, 1% mess**

call me anxiety, or anx if you want. i draw. i’m a socially awkward mess. that’s all.

———————

** Pattonhead.tumblr.com **

**Your happy pappy Pat!**

Hiya, kiddos! I’m Pat, and I love puns, cute animals, and crafts! He/him, feeling ace pantastic as pawssible!! Feel free to chat! :D

———————

 **Starbound-big-bang posted:**  
After months of writers writing, artists preparing, and general anticipating, the writer/artist matchups have been made! Writers, show the artists everything you have so they can start. Artists, you can make as much or as little art as you like, but make sure it’s something you’d appreciate for 6 months of work.

Have fun!

1\. @Veerleft — @perisureimace  
2\. @boundinboundinnrollin — @vectnxaer  
3\. @awkwardkitty — @veertrash  
4\. @disneynbroadwaynprinces — @anxiousanxietyart  
5\. @veertrash71 — @ilovegayrehearsal  
6\. @pastapastadad — @booksnstuff  
7\. @mewmewmew — @read-write-water  
8\. @mostlyhamilton — @drawing-n-art  
9\. @owlsareawesome — @becky-becca  
10\. @thefandomlife — @casey

Read more

———————

 **Anonymous asked** :  
Hey, Princey! Oh my gosh I love your art??? And your fics are fantastic aahh???? Especially your collabs with LogicallyLo? How did you two meet?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **answered** :  
Thank you most kindly, Anon! Thou hast earned shiny Internet Golden Points! ‘Tis a long, thrilling tale, full of magic and danger! @logicallylo and I met when I rescued him from a vicious—

L: We’re brothers. That is the extent of the tale. Princey is exaggerating. As always. He is quite incorrigible.

P: You take the drama out of everything, dear Lo.

L: As the elder brother, it is my job.

P: ANYWAYS, I introduced him to Starbound after listening to the musical soundtrack, and we read the books together. We became quite obsessed.

L: I also beta his fics. That is what brothers are for: so that they don’t make foolish spelling mistakes.

P: I do not?? Rude????

L: Sure. Lie to the Internet.

P: Everyone makes mistakes with these things!

L: I don’t.

P: October 24th, 20XX?

L: We agreed to never speak of this again. Thank you for asking, Anon.

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted** :  
Greetings, Bounders! I humbly beg forgiveness for lack of content lately. I can, however, promise that that will change, very soon. No exact date yet, but keep your eyes peeled!

 **Veerleft replied** :  
Dark Princey show us the Veer angst

 **Perisureimace replied** :  
Ooh, can’t wait!

 **Veertrash71 replied** :  
You literally posted a doodle yesterday. It hasn’t been that long…

———————

 **Anonymous asked** :  
Hey there Princey! I really love your art, but I was wondering: what the heckety heck is Starbound? Thanks!

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces answered** :  
Greetings, Nonny! Welcome to the Starbound fandom! We have red space gelatin and canon gays. Allow me to explain:

Starbound is a book-series-turned-musical-turned-almost-TV-show about space exploration and aliens with no concept of the gender binary. The cast of characters includes the protagonist, Peri, a part-human ace child who can kick some serious butt. There is also Vect, the bi/pan/is it bi if it’s in space/who even knows anymore disaster mechanic with some blaster talent. He used to date Peri, but now they’re the best platonic buds around. There’s also Xaer (Xay-eer), a pan cinnamon roll genderqueer fashion extraordinaire who has never even heard of the gender binary, zey are amazing and I love zem.

Veer is the ship Vect/Xaer. Need I say more? They are heavily coded gay and canonically queer, so it’s only a matter of time, I say.

To say any more would spoil stuff, so go read the books and listen to the musical and avoid the movie like the Black Plague and wait for Starbound: Awaken and the TV show while writing 50 tons of Veer fanfic like the rest of us!

———————

 **Pattonhead** :  
Heya, Logic! I saw your concept art for a Murder Mystery Detectives Veer AU, and I was intrigued! I’m not that good at drawin’, but maybe I could make something? Or maybe just talk about it?

 **Logicallylo** :  
Salutations, Pat. Please, call me Lo. Feel free to do whatever you like with my AUs, so long as you tag me in the finished product.

 **Pattonhead** :  
Aw, thanks, Lo!

 **Logicallylo** :  
You are very welcome. It is my pleasure.

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Stop pondering the meaning of life and come eat dinner, nerd!

 **Logicallylo** :  
On my way, prep.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
You know, you could have just typed omw?

 **Logicallylo** :  
MYOB.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
No one says that anymore

 **Logicallylo** :  
MYOB.

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Greetings, Anxiety! It has come to my attention that we have been paired up for the Starbound Big Bang!

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
I am Princey, it is a pleasure to meet you.

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
umm… hi, Princey?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Hello! Do you happen to have a Google Docs? I can share what I have with you so you can begin to do your drawing thing!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
um, yeah.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Splendid! Here’s the link: XXXXXXXXX

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
thanks.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Here’s to working with you, Anxiety!

———————

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
patton why did i let you convince me to do this big bang thing, i had to meet a new person, why

 **Pattonhead** :  
Now, kiddo, it’s just one new person. That’s progress! I’m really proud of you!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
thanks, i guess?

 **Pattonhead** :  
You have a lot of love to give, my child.

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
...okaaay then?

 **Pattonhead** :  
You know I love you, you majestic and amazing sea otter giraffe, you.

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
sea otter giraffe? that’s a new one

 **Pattonhead** :  
ssh child sleep now

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
...it’s 2 pm

 **Pattonhead** :  
s s h c h i l d s l e e p n o w :)

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
...okay then

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **posted** :  
P: So, recently, my good ol’ bro @logicallylo was an idiot, and he might have thrown his computer at a wall. It’s broken now. So he’ll be using mine for now. Because of this inconvenience, I have decided to take this opportunity to make it into a bonding excercise!

L: Bonding excercise?

P: Yes, just go with it Supernerd!

L: Essentially, you may now ask me and Princey questions, and we will answer them to the best of our ability.

P: So let’s do this thing!

———————

 **Anonymous asked** :  
Are you two twins! Who’s older?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces answered** :  
L: I am the elder, and yes, we are twins.

P: But I’m taller!

L: Tallness has nothing to do with it. I’m older, I have always been older, I will always be older.

P: Sure, shortie.

———————

 **Veerleft** **asked** :  
What’s your favorite Starbound book?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces answered** :  
P: TAKE OFF! It’s really fantastic, and very gay.

L: For once, I must agree with my brother. Yes, Take Off is the best, objectively.

———————

 **Perisureimace asked** :  
Any pets?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces answered** :  
P: Verily!

L: ...verily?

P: Just roll with it. I have plans to procure a hamster, and will post a poll for names soon!

L: No pets here.

———————

 **Anonymous asked** :  
Lo, what’s your favorite book? Princey, what’s your favorite musical?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces answered** :  
P: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOW CAN I CHOOSE?! uMMMMMMMMM I’M REALLY INTO BE MORE CHILL RIGHT NOW, AND SINCE I’M IN A PRODUCTION OF FALSETTOS, THAT TOO?? YOU ARE TRULY EVIL ANON

L: I could not possibly pick one favorite book. There are simply too many to pick. That being said, I would be morally obligated to say that I am quite fond of detective novels, such as Sherlock Holmes and The Murder of Roger Ackwood.

P: ...that all could have been said in about 6 times less words…

L: Perhaps. However, unlike you, I prefer to use a great many words, as it shows my infinitesimal knowledge.

P: mhmm. Sure.

L: What does that mean?

P: oh, nothing! Nothing at all!

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted** :  
L: I have now procured a computer. You need not send any more questions, but thank you for the previous ones.

P: This was very fun! I thank you all most kindly, young Padawans!

———————

 **Anxiousanxietyart posted a photo** :  
this is just a sketch i made. i was listening to silhouette by owl city and angst happened. i’m sorry in advance.

 **Veertrash71** **replied** :  
Wow I didn’t need my heart???

 **Veerleft** **replied** :  
Why would you do this Anxietyyyyyyyy

———————

 **Pattonhead** :  
Virge? You doin’ ok, kiddo?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
yeah, i’m fine, why?

 **Pattonhead** :  
Just checkin’ in. Love you <3

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
love you too <3

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Yo, Anx!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
um, what’s happening?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
So, my dude, if we are to work together for the Big Bang, we should know some more things about each other.

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
...okaaayyy?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Soooooooooo:

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
sooooooooo?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Twentyyyy questionsssss!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
what.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
You know, twenty questions!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
how does guessing objects help to get to know a person?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
What?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
what?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
No, I ask you a question about yourself, you answer, you ask me a question, and so on!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
...i think we’re thinking of two different games here.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
No kidding, Sir Glooms-a-lot

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
what?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
It seemed to fit.

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
well, you know me well enough if it seemed to fit. guess we don’t need to do the question thing.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
No, we’re doing this!

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
I’ll start us off:

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
What’s your favorite color?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
…

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
really?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Yes really!

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Mine is red, specifically stage curtain red, although gold is suitably regal as well. What is your answer?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
um

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
i like purple.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Ah, purple! The color of kings!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
also black.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Let me guess, like your soul?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
no

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
like the void where my soul would reside, if i were to still have one.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
…

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Ooookaayyy. I asked for it.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Now you ask!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
are you bored or something?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
MASSIVELY.

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
sorry, gotta go help out pat with something.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Oh, okay. See you later

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
bye

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Can we do something? I’m really bored aahhh

 **Logicallylo** :  
Could you bother someone else?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Anxiety left, and everyone else is offline, and my theatre friends are sick or busy

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Help me Logi-Wan Kenobi

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
You’re my only hope

 **Logicallylo** :  
Very well. Would you like to meet me in the kitchen?

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
YES!

———————

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
[image]

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
did i mess it all up?

 **Pattonhead** :  
Oh, kiddo.

 **Pattonhead** :  
You didn’t mess anything up! You’re a sweet summer child and you could never mess anything up!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
i feel like i made him hate me. how could he not hate me after that?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :

why am i such a mess, patton?

 **Pattonhead** :  
You just need to talk to him! Explain yourself!

 **Pattonhead** :  
And you’re not a mess! You’re Virgil Brava. You are an amazing, kind, loving person, and if you say one more self-deprecating thing I will physically fight you <3

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
thanks, pat. love you.

 **Pattonhead** :  
Love you too <33

———————

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
hey

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Greetings!

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
sorry

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
What for?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
it’s just

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
i feel like we got off on the wrong foot, and i definitely should have phrased needing to go help feed the pets better, and i’ve been thinking about this slightly obsessively all day, and i

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
i just felt like i owed you an apology or something.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
Hey, no biggie! Lo and I figured out how NOT to make cookies and instead make a huge mess of flour fight residue, so no harm done!

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
(except to the kitchen. rip the kitchen.)

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
haha, thanks.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
No problem.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** :  
I have to go now, but maybe we can finish 20 questions later?

 **Anxiousanxietyart** :  
i’d love to.

———————

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **posted** :  
@logicallylo Trade-off poetry, go!

 **Logicallylo** **replied** :  
I

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **replied** :  
Saw

 **Logicallylo** **replied** :  
It

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **replied** :  
In

 **Logicallylo** **replied** :  
The

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **replied** :  
Window

 **Logicallylo** **replied** :  
And

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **replied** :  
I

 **Logicallylo replied** :  
Couldn’t

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied** :  
Dismiss

 **Anxiousanxietyart** **replied** :  
...you guys are literally quoting bmc.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces** **replied** :  
;)

 **Logicallylo** **replied** :  
Wow.

 **Anxiousanxietyart** **replied** :  
princey. you are the biggest nerd I’ve ever known, and i know lo.

 **Logicallylo** **replied** :  
…he has a point.

 **Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied** :  
Betrayal!! How could you do this?! I trusted you!!!

 **Anxiousanxietyart replied** :  
do you know me.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You know BMC?!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
duh.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I can’t get any of my friends into it for some reason!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
maybe because “listen to this musical! it’s about a guy who takes a computer pill to boost his self-esteem but it takes over the school” is hard to promote?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
…a fair point to you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
also, you have friends?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
RUDE. Who else would put on Falsettos with me in a few weeks?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
who are you? jason?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ha ha, no. Too tall to be 13.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
maybe marvin, then. you’re self-obsessed enough, if nothing else.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Marvin is a wonderfully well-developed character, shush.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And I’m Whizzer!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
the one with the worst name.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Mendel. Weisenbachfeld.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
true.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Who would you play?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
trina. i’m always breaking down, it’d be easy.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I knew you were a (Michael) Well Of Despair, but no need for theatrics! Don’t say such things!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
we’re discussing musicals. with you, most dramatic of dramatic. theatrics are a given.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
also, too late :)))

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Nooooo! I’m forbidding you from saying bad things about yourself!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you sound like pat.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Darn right I do! From now on, every time you say something bad about yourself, you have to come up with at least 3 good things.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
and if i don’t…?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’ll tell Pat and he’ll fight you. Heck, I’ll fight you!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you couldn’t beat me in a fistfight. you’re too small.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces!  
Square up cutie, I have a black belt in karate and I’m not afraid to use it!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
hmm. really.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
does princey have a black belt in karate?

Logicallylo:  
Well, brown belt black stripe, so technically no. Why do you ask?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
thanks, specs

Logicallylo:  
You are welcome, Eyeshadow^3

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…umm you should… probably work on your nicknames

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you liar.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
BETRAYAL! The karate studio closed the week before I was to get my black belt!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
details, details…

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
After I go fight Lo, wHO WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO GET HIS BELT BEFORE IT CLOSED, you’re next.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’m terrified. you’re so fierce.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Heck yeah I am!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i was being sarcastic.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
rude.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted a photo:  
[photo]  
BEHOLD THE AS-OF-YET-UNNAMED HEIR TO THE KINGDOM, PRINCE HAMSTER!  
Help vote on his name! Here are the top cantidades as of right now:  
\- Evan Hamsen  
\- Alexander Hamsterton  
\- Jeremy Heerester  
\- Mendel Weisenbachham  
\- Why do so many musical characters have last names with the first letter H?  
Opinions?

Veertrash71 replied:  
ALEXANDER HAMSTERTON

Logicallylo replied:  
You are not naming your hamster any of those.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Watch me.

Pattonhead replied:  
All these names are really ham-tastic!

Logicallylo replied:  
...stop.

Pattonhead replied:  
:) no

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
these are all simultaneously terrible and amazing. how.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
You all still have to VOTE…

Logicallylo replied:  
All of them are terrible.

Pattonhead replied:  
All of them are wonderful!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
nah.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
You are all the worst. I guess Alexander Hamsterton it is.

Veertrash71 replied:  
:D

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Thank you, Pat, for your help with finding hamster puns!

Pattonhead:  
My purr-leasure! :3

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Do you happen to have any more?

Pattonhead:  
Fur sure! Coming right ruff! :D

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’m sure Lo would love for you to send him puns… :)

Pattonhead:  
Ooh that’s a pawsitively wonderful idea!

———————

Pattonhead:  
Fur reals, we need to talk more!

Logicallylo:  
…did you mean to send this to me?

Pattonhead:  
Yep, purr-etty sure you are the one :)

Logicallylo:  
I don’t like puns… why?

Pattonhead:  
Are you suuuure? That seems like a ruff decision to make.

Logicallylo:  
…

Logicallylo:  
Very sure.

Pattonhead:  
I coulda sworn you liked them… guess I was wrong…

Logicallylo:  
I am the wrong target for this. You are barking up the wrong tree.

Pattonhead:  
…

Logicallylo:  
Oh no.

Pattonhead:  
you mADE A PUN!!!!!!!!!!

Logicallylo:  
Unintentionally! This means nothing!

Pattonhead:  
I will get you to make more puns if it’s the last thing I do!

Logicallylo:  
We shall see.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
patton.

Pattonhead:  
Yes?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’re flirting.

Pattonhead:  
No?? I’m not???

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes you were.

Pattonhead:  
What?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
never did I ever think I would see the day

Anxiousanxietyart:  
that Patton Spider

Anxiousanxietyart:  
my best friend and roommate

Anxiousanxietyart:  
flirts with someone

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’m shocked.

Pattonhead:  
Who would I have possibly flirted with?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
with lo, of course.

Pattonhead:  
...oh.

Pattonhead:  
Well, I wasn’t flirting with him!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i saw your messages. that was flirting.

Pattonhead:  
...you can’t prove anything!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
mm hmm. anyways, come over here. i have cookie dough. wanna make chocolate chip?

Pattonhead:  
Virgil. I love you so much. You know me so well!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
love you too pat.

———————

Pattonhead posted an image:  
Chocolate chip cookies with the best best friend in the world! <3  
@anxiousanxietyart deserves the world and I’d give it to him if I could and he helped me make these so at least I can give him half of these cookies!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
no, you’re the best best friend in the galaxy, pat.

Pattonhead replied:  
I love you more than the stars and moons and universes.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
...you win this time

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Those look really good??? I want one????

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
too bad, princey :)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
whyyyyy

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
:)

Pattonhead replied:  
Now, now, kiddos, be nice.

Logicallylo replied:  
Those do indeed look quite delicious, Pat.

Pattonhead replied:  
Aww, thanks Lo! :3

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Is that what you call flirting Logan?

Logicallylo:  
Shut up.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Wrote a bit on the fic, check it out!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um, okay.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
hey, so one question.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Bring it!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
did. you. make. a. little. mermaid. au???

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yes, duh!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...well, if nothing else, it will be fun to draw.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
that being said, why.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
It was fun! Also it fit really well! Thou mayest judge me, but that will be your loss!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Also, since I find the most plot holes (read: any) of any Disney movie in it, it is my sacred duty to fix them in this fic.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i mean, it’s a good idea?????? it’s just not what i was expecting is all

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But of course, doing what others expect is not the Roman way!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
roman?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...Logan’ll kill me

Anxiousanxietyart:  
logan???

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Curse my loose lips! Ah look at that, tis time to leave! Places to be...

Anxiousanxietyart:  
your name... is roman?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...yes...

Anxiousanxietyart:  
that's a pretty name

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You think so?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yeah

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
well, thanks, Anx.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...do i need to say my name? is that how it works?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
No! You don’t have to!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
okay.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...maybe later, who knows.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
!!!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Of course, it’s only if you want to! It’s your decision!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
gtg, bye

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Goodbye, Anx.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Uhh, Logan? I think I did a mistake.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
Roman. You are an idiot.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I knoooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
What do I do now?

Logicallylo:  
Do I need to give you the Stranger Danger talk?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Please don’t.

Logicallylo:  
I won’t, but only because it would be more effective to tell you in person.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ughhhhhhhhh fiiiineeeeeeee. I know I deserve it. Kinda.

Logicallylo:  
‘Kinda’?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Absolutely deserve it.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But he’s not a creepy stalker! He’s Anx!

Logicallylo:  
“Anx” could be a front in order to lure disaster gays to meeting with him in order to murder you or eat you or something.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
EAT me? Now, I know I seem delicious, but that seems just bizarre. I thought I was the creative one here!

Logicallylo:  
Oy vey.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And fear not, I will not be meeting with him anytime soon, if ever. Besides, there are possibly many Romans in this world, much less the US!

Logicallylo:  
That does seem reasonably logical… However, be careful. You never know what people’s motives are on the Internet.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yeah, alright.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And now…

Logicallylo:  
Roman. What are you doing.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
;)

Logicallylo:  
You are going to die.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Live a little, Logan!

Logicallylo:  
You can’t do if you’re dead.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:

Why.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
PAT! COME HITHER AT ONCE!

Pattonhead:  
Yes Princey?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Thou mayest call me Roman now.

Pattonhead:  
Oh okay!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And do you perchance like hamsters?

Pattonhead:  
All pets are valid!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Boom.

Pattonhead:  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE’S SO ADORABLKESJVABFHRSIHVIUHSDFIGJIRSTJHBG

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I know :)

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Your crush knows my name now.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
First of all, he is not my crush. I have no crush. I am unfeeling.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Nice try to the person who’s known you since you were sobbing because you lost your stuffed bee.

Logicallylo:  
I’m going to ignore that.

Logicallylo:  
Second of all, I hope I don’t have to explain to you why that was a terrible idea and if you get murdered in your bed, I won’t mourn you.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Pat won’t murder me in my bed. He’s too soft.

Logicallylo:  
Oh I meant by me. Out of anger at your stupidity.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
…

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Point taken.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But don’t my brave actions inspire you to do something about your situation?

Logicallylo:  
No. Not really.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Talk. To. Him.

Logicallylo:  
Why would I do that?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Because he’s a soft puffball and he likes you.

Logicallylo:  
No he doesn’t. He doesn’t even know me. And I don’t know him. He could very well be 80 years old and wishing to murder me.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Not romantically! Not yet, at least.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
He likes you as a person! That means the spark for romance is there!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Besides, this is Pat you’re talking about. Biggest-puffball-in-the-universe Pat. Are you aware of the words exiting your fingertips?

Logicallylo:  
Oy vey.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
tALK TO HIM! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!

Logicallylo:  
...fine.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
HUZZAH!

Logicallylo:  
Only because I know you will pester me until I do.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You know me too well.

Logicallylo:  
I. Am. Your. Brother.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:

Okay, Darth.

———————

Logicallylo:  
So.

Logicallylo:  
Hello, Pat.

Pattonhead:  
Hiya Lo! :D

Logicallylo:  
How has your day been going?

Pattonhead:  
It’s been pretty good so far! Yours?

Logicallylo:  
It has been satisfactory.

Pattonhead:  
That’s… good?

Logicallylo:  
It is.

Pattonhead:  
Yay!

Logicallylo:  
...so, how’s the weather where you are?

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
The weather? Really?

Logicallylo:  
Why are you still here? Why are you looking over my shoulder? ...why are you messaging me instead of talking?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Because I can.

Logicallylo:  
But why?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Because I can.

Logicallylo:  
Ugh.

———————

Pattonhead:  
It’s raining a little, but I don’t mind! Virgil and I are havin’ a lil movie night!

Logicallylo:  
That sounds nice. What movie(s) are you watching?

Pattonhead:  
Well, I say movie night. I really mean we’re rerererewatching Parks and Rec for the 45th Time.

Logicallylo:  
I see.

Pattonhead:  
It’s a good show!

Logicallylo:  
It is indeed. Where are you at?

Pattonhead:  
Season 3 :)

Logicallylo:  
What’s your favorite character?

Pattonhead:  
WHY DO YOU MAKE ME MAKE THESE IMPOSSIBLE DECISIONS LO?!?!

Logicallylo:  
Because I wish to know more about you.

Pattonhead:  
Oh.

Logicallylo:  
Yeah.

Pattonhead:  
Uhh, I would honestly die for Ann she is my child I love her

Pattonhead:  
Also Leslie in general? She’s just great?? AND tHE TRIPLETS!!!! I cried aah

Logicallylo:  
Ann is indeed a good character.

Pattonhead:  
:D

Logicallylo:  
Objectively, everything about Tom’s business strategies is terrible and ineffective and illogical. However, Roman appears to enjoy him to some extent, for what reasons I cannot fathom.

Logicallylo:  
Ron has earned my admiration, although the probability knowing how that happened is as unlikely as Mark Brendanawicz (how is his last name spelled again?) returning.

Pattonhead:  
Oh yeah I forgot about him! Aww I’m sorry now

Logicallylo:  
There is need to be. He was likely removed for a reason.

Pattonhead:  
Who’s your favorite character?

Logicallylo:  
…

Pattonhead:  
Hey, there’s no bad characters!

Logicallylo:  
...while I do enjoy Ben (despite his infuriating refusals of perfectly logical job offers for Leslie, of all things), he is not my favorite character.

Pattonhead:  
Who is it? You can tell me!

Logicallylo:  
…

Logicallylo:  
Objectively, I respect the heck out of Jerry.

Pattonhead:  
That… is not what I was expecting.

Pattonhead:  
But Jerry is good too! He deserves love <3

Logicallylo:  
I agree, and when he got to be mayor it was quite satisfying.

Pattonhead:  
Virgil likes April, of course. He seems to find her relatable :)

Logicallylo:  
That makes sense.

Pattonhead:  
What about Roman?

Logicallylo:  
He is quite fond of “Treat yo self”, obviously.

Pattonhead:  
Ooh that’s good too!

Pattonhead:  
Oh! I gotta go now, Virgil’s looking at me weird.

Pattonhead:  
Talk to you later?

Logicallylo:  
Of course.

Pattonhead:  
YAY! See ya, Lo!

Logicallylo:  
...Logan.

Pattonhead:  
?

Logicallylo:  
You can call me Logan. That is my given name.

Pattonhead:  
Oh. I’m Patton!

Logicallylo:  
So your username is not a typo?

Pattonhead:  
Haha, nope! XD Night, Logan! <3

Logicallylo:  
Goodnight, Patton. I hope you sleep well.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
That went well ;)

Logicallylo:  
His name is Patton.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...you got his NAME?!

Logicallylo:  
His URL is a pun.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
It wasn’t a typo?

Logicallylo:  
A self-referential pun.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Exactly your type, isn’t he?

Logicallylo:  
...I am going away from you. I have no destination in mind. I simply need to exit your presence.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Rude.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Wait, who the heckity heck five abs and a peck is Virgil?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Logan?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Didn't get that answer, huh?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ugh, nvm.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
patton, you’re not even paying attention.

Pattonhead:  
Sorry kiddo! I guess I’m a little distracted.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
there was a puppy onscreen. you didn't even look up, much less start screaming and crying as usual.

Pattonhead:  
...a little distracted, that’s all.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
this isn’t distraction, this is straight up black magic.

Pattonhead:  
Kiddo, it’s you and me here. It cannot be straight up.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
true, but not the point.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...wait.

Pattonhead:  
What is it?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’ve been staring at your phone all night, smiling like

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...oh.

Pattonhead:  
??

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’ve been talking to lo, haven’t you?

Pattonhead:  
...yes, what about it?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh my gosh Patton, you are not subtle at all.

Pattonhead:  
He messaged me, and we’ve been talking a lot, and he’s just really nice, that’s all!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
mm hmm…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
don’t lie. lying is wrong.

Pattonhead:  
I'm not lying!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
if you say so…

Pattonhead:  
I do say so!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
then come watch april be socially awkward and relateable in the corner

Pattonhead:  
Okay! :D

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Wait, who the heckity heck five abs and a peck is Virgil?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Logan?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Didn't get that answer, huh?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ugh, nvm.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
?!?!?!?!?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh, sorry Anx! I meant to send that to Logan.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...or logicallylo, since he seems to be telling everyone his name tonight.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
where the hell did you hear that name?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Uhh, while spying on my brother messaging with his crush, why?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no reason. i just know someone named virgil. that's all.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ah, okay.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
So not because your name is Virgil?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’m not a murderer, don’t worry. I will not use this information to find you and kill you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
not reassuring.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
What can I do to prove my identity?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
give me your full name? sell me your soul? sign an oath in blood that you are prince roman of singalongland?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
YOU might murder ME if I give you my full name, I already sold my soul, and how would you know it was my blood?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you could take a video of you signing it?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
OF COURSE! A SELFIE!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
eww no.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
eWW YES!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You cannot dissuade me now! It is too late!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But you must take one too, so as to prove I’m not sending my beautiful visage to a random 80 year old man named Chuck.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i… haven’t ever taken a selfie before… and i'm not a random 80 year old man named chuck...

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Well, I am a champ in the Great Selfie Game, so you may learn from a mASTER!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And I'll believe it when I see it, CHUCK.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
Okay, but until I see you, you can't prove you’re not an 80 year old woman named gertrude, so you have to go first.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’m not an 80 year old woman named GERTRUDE!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
Whatever you say, gertrude.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Logan help me

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh wait you’re asleep

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
So if I get murdered because of this, it’s your fault okay

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
For not stopping me I mean.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
patton help i don’t know how to selfie

Pattonhead:  
Kiddo, it’s late? I thought you were going to sleep now?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
sleep is for the weak.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
also, i might have promised roman a selfie…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
help.

Pattonhead:  
Why would you do that?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i have a death wish

Pattonhead:  
KIDDO NO

Anxiousanxietyart:  
also because i'm weak and gay

Pattonhead:  
Don't talk bad about yourself!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
that’s not talking bad about myself…

Pattonhead:  
Anyways, I will help you with taking a selfie!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
Thanks, pat.

Pattonhead:  
Np! :D

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I HAVE RETURNED FROM TAKING THE SELFIE OF YOUR DREAMS AND AM READY TO RECEIVE THE SELFIE OF MINE!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um. it’s hardly that.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Nonsense! I’m sure you look as fantastic as you are inside!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
uhh.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
can you go first?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Absolutely!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ta-da!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Feast upon my glorious visage!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...Virgil?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You there?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Wow I can’t believe my stunning good looks actually killed a man

———————

Pattonhead:  
Kiddo, what was that thunk?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i'm gay.

Pattonhead:  
Hi gay, I'm Patton!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
can you come here?

Pattonhead:  
We’re in the same room, Virge.

———————

"Patton please burn my phone I can't stand to see such magnificence."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

Virgil held up his phone, blushing furiously. There was the picture that had murdered him. The brown and green eyes that had captured him. The reddish brown hair that he wanted to run his hands through. The smirk on his face that he wanted to ki...

"If you ever cared about me, you will get rid of this picture of Roman so I can stop looking at it." His face was as red as Roman’s magnificent locks.

Patton looked smug. Too smug. "Sorry, kiddo, but nope."

"Dangit!"

Virgil fell over sideways on the bed, groaning, face flushing. Patton patted his head comfortingly.

Suddenly, Virgil shot up. “OH MY GOSH I NEVER RESPONDED!”

He lunged for his phone.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you are really wow.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
It took you 25 minutes to say that? My self esteem is pretty high already but wow, you could have warned me.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no, like good wow.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
like stunning wow.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Thanks.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i only speak the truth.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’d hope so!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Okay, Chuck, your turn?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
okay um so i’m not as pretty as you or anything or at all but um here you asked for it

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know i took like half an hour to respond but honestly please don’t.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Um

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Wow

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You’re kind of really stellar, you know that?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i most certainly am not!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You most certainly are! Beauty calls to beauty!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
wow.

———————

Roman gasped openly at the sight of such beauty, and didn't care if Logan heard him or not.

The purple and black hoodie covered part of the boy's face, but even in the dark room, Roman could still make out his utter splendor. His dark brown-black hair was dyed a brilliant purple, and it partially covered his eyes, which were a stunning indigo color. Black eyeshadow was smeared beneath them too carelessly to be truly careless. He had a small, almost shy smile on his face, and beneath the white foundation, were those...

"FRECKLES?!" He yelled in surprise and delight.

"ROMAN WHAT THE ACTUAL CROFTERS."

Oops.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
So my brother is awake now.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
???

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I screamed upon seeing you and woke him up.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oops.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
well there goes the last of my self esteem

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
No, good scream! Very good scream!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um

Anxiousanxietyart:  
okay

Anxiousanxietyart:  
wait what time is it for you?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Like 1 am-ish?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
same here, but go to hecking sleep!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Says you!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Fiiiiiiiine. But only to appease the angry monster of a brother woken from his (much-needed, if I may say so) beauty sleep.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Goodnight, Virgil. Sleep well.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
night, ro.

———————

Logicallylo:  
Why was I the only one to get any sleep last night?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh let me sleep

Logicallylo:  
You woke me up, I wake you up.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Why.

Logicallylo:  
Because I can. I believe the correct emoticon to use here would be “:)”

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You make me so proud, and yet so furious.

Logicallylo:  
:)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And now, LET ME SLEEP FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

Logicallylo:  
Sure. If you can.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
oh good lord.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
wHY ARE YOU PRACTICING THE CELLO AT 6 AM

Logicallylo:  
I shall not respond, for I am too busy playing the cello.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Uuuuughhhhhhhhh you’re evil. Evil.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh gosh what have i done

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
Why are you messaging me specifically with this? I play no part in this. I was asleep.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
because you have more common sense than anyone else i know.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
also, patton is asleep, and i’d rather die than wake him up.

Logicallylo:  
True.

Logicallylo:  
You were tired, I believe, and not thinking straight. Is that correct?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i never think straight, lo.

Logicallylo:  
True. However, I did some research, and there are 81,875 people in the U.S. with the first name Virgil.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
how did you—you know what? never mind.

Logicallylo:  
I used logic. It was quite simple, but the fact that Roman has used the same password for his phone for 10 years helps.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh my gosh.

Logicallylo:  
There are 6 time zones in the US, so 81,875 divided by 6 is approximately 13645.833 Virgils in this time zone, so the odds of a potential stalker finding you is very unlikely.

Logicallylo:  
Plus, I can vouch for Roman.

Logicallylo:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
He’s sleeping on the couch right now. It is almost noon. He should not be sleeping. This is not promoting a healthy sleep schedule.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
thanks, lo.

Logicallylo:  
Call me Logan.

Logicallylo:  
And you’re welcome.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...but warn me before you send me these images? i need time to prepare before another pic of roman?

Logicallylo:  
You mean this guy?

Logicallylo:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
This boy right here?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
stooooooppppppppp

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’d take a photo of patton in retaliation, but he’s asleep in the other room and i would rather be tortured in tartarus for all eternity than betray him.

Logicallylo:  
I see what’s happening here, Virgil.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
???

Logicallylo:  
You cannot hide from logic and reason.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes i can.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
freakin watch me.

Logicallylo:  
Virgil. Why.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
because i’m in denial and i will run from my feelings forever

Logicallylo:  
That is not healthy, Virgil.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
well well well, look who’s a hypocrite.

Logicallylo:  
I do not run from my feelings! I simply do not have them.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
mm hmm. go message patton, then.

Logicallylo:  
That I will.

———————

Logicallylo:  
Salutations.

———————

Logicallylo:  
...I have realized that he is asleep.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes.

Logicallylo:  
You knew this.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes.

Logicallylo:  
You said this multiple times.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes.

Logicallylo:  
Virgil Lastname.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
brava for you on your attempt at guessing.

Logicallylo:  
Honestly. Why.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
because it’s fun.

Logicallylo:  
You are evil.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know :)

———————

Logicallylo posted:  
I will now list all the reasons why a regular sleep schedule is necessary, and what not keeping one does to your body. @anxiousanxietyart and @disneynbroadwaynprinces will listen to every single reason, as payment for their crimes.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
you called me evil.

Logicallylo replied:  
Reason number one: sleep helps you think. Without sleep, you cannot think straight.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i have a few choice words to say about that reason, lo

Logicallylo replied:  
Hush, I am chiding you for your behavior.

———————

Pattonhead:  
Sorry Logan! I was asleep. How’s it goin?

Logicallylo:  
No need to apologize, Patton. It is going well here, how about you?

Pattonhead:  
I’m good! A wee bit tired, but that’s ok!

Pattonhead:  
Lolo look Khoshekh is on my legs aaaahhhhh???

Pattonhead:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
I

Logicallylo:  
Um

Logicallylo:  
Who is Khoshekh, why did you take a picture of your whole body, how did you take a picture of your whole body when you’re not even holding the device?

Pattonhead:  
My cat! :3 Virge named him, of course!

Pattonhead:  
Virgil also offered to take the pic so he wouldn’t leave, haha!

Logicallylo:  
Ah, of course. I see.

———————

Logicallylo:  
Virgil, you evil, evil man.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
chaotic neutral baby :)

———————

Logan was in awe. The boy on the other end of the screen had light brown curly hair and glasses that made him look, somehow, even more adorable than he already was. He was blushing, and had freckles spanning across his entire face and neck. His eyes were the color of clear, clean, blue-green pool water. His grin radiated joy. Everything about him seemed alive alive alive.

Somehow, he was even more cute than the fluffy orange kitten on his lap.

Patton was absolutely stunning, and Logan could do nothing but sit there and attempt to control his heartbeat.

If he had had feelings before, this was nothing compared to now.

He was, objectively, done.

———————

Logicallylo:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
I suppose that it is only logical that if you send me a picture of yourself, one of me is in order.

Logicallylo:  
And I thought Roman was the overtired one…

Pattonhead:  
Kcoadkdksskmasajxkff

———————

Patton stared at the picture of the most handsome man he'd ever seen (and he'd gazed upon Virgil's glory). He had black hair with fading blue tips, an angular face (were those freckles on the cheeks? Adorable!), and glasses with the same frames as Patton's own (who'da thunk?). The glasses framed beautiful navy eyes, the precise color of sapphires. He had the small smile of someone who didn’t smile quite as much has he deserved, but when it did, it counted.

Logan was beautiful.

Patton was in love.

He threw his iPad across the room.

A surprised yell came from Virgil in the other room.

Oops.

———————

Logicallylo:  
What happened?

Pattonhead:  
I’m sorry, Khoshekh got on the keyboard!

Logicallylo:  
Ah, I see.

Pattonhead:  
You look really nice!

Pattonhead:  
I mean good!

Pattonhead:  
I mean pretty!

Pattonhead:  
I mean—

Logicallylo:  
Thank you, Patton.

Pattonhead:  
^-^

———————

Pattonhead:  
Soooooo, Virgil!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yeah?

Pattonhead:  
So as it turns out, i miiiiiight have been flirting a liiiiittle with Lo

Pattonhead:  
Because I might have a teensy weensy itsy bitsy tiny little bitty crush…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i heckin knew it!

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I have awaken from my beauty sleep!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
didn’t know you needed it.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Did you just

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i meant—i—oy vey

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You did! YOU DID! Oh happy day!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Great Zeus almighty, I thought this day would never come!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
we’ve known each other for only a few weeks, ro.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Forever.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
mm hmm totally.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I can taste your sarcasm, Virgil.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But no matter!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I only have to scroll up to remind myself what you REALLY think about me.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
that you’re annoying?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
That I’m hot.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
was that selfie really necessary?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yes. Yes it was.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And you didn’t denyyyyyy iiiitttttt

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’re not hot, roman.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
He said, like a liar.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
he said, like a man in denial.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
He said, like a man in a river in Egypt

Anxiousanxietyart:  
??

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
De Nile

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oy vey why

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted:

I was too lazy to think of a title but it involves Hamilton so

Summary: It’s Vect and Xaer and Peri being the friendos they are, but they’re Hamilton buds and that makes it all better.

Word count: who knows? not I, not I

Warnings: a lot of Hamilton

A/N: Writer’s block sucks. It most verily does. That is why this exists. (In other words, I miiiiiiight have hit a wee bit of a snag with my Big Bang fic…) It is an attempt to salvage my writing skills.

Read more

Veertrash71 replied:  
I loooooveeeeee it! Aaaaaahhhhh it’s so fluffyyyyyy

Perisureimace replied:  
I’m pretty sure I’m gonna explode from all the Hamilton haha

Veerleft replied:  
This is canon now I decided

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Lo and I are having a mooooovie night!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
weren’t you up super late last night? why is he endorsing this behavior

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Because we’re watching Rogue One and he’s gay for Cassian Andor (who isn’t tbh)

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i… haven’t seen it…

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
G A S P ! ! ! HOW D A R E

Anxiousanxietyart:  
umm i just? never did? it can’t ever be as good as the original trilogy so

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Umm, it’s pretty far up there! Worth watching at the very L E A S T

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’ll have to tell me about it

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You. Me. FaceTime. Now.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um??? what is happening

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You are Going to Watch this Movie with me, and you Will Like It!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
is there a choice?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Do you have a pressing appointment?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
nope, free all day

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Than nope!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh my gosh roman

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i didn’t peg you for a diehard star wars fan?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
…how??? I’m like the biggest freaking Star Wars nerd since Logan (well, he likes Star Trek better, honestly how are we even related)

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i have realized my mistake

Anxiousanxietyart:  
(and star trek is totally better?)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
nO NOT YOU TOO!?!?!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
there are a lot of reasons, which i can and would list, but i only need one:

Anxiousanxietyart:  
which was first to have canon gays, hmm?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Finn and Poe came before Culber and Stamets??

Anxiousanxietyart:  
but stormpilot isn’t canon

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Not with that attitude it isn’t!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oy vey.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Also, Baze and Chirrut are totally married wHICH REMINDS ME, ROGUE ONE. NOW.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
please?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
alright fine.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
YAY! ONWARDS, MY NOBLE KNIGHT, AND LET US B E G I N!

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Sooooooooo?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
so what?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Whaddya think?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
it was alright, i guess

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
ALRIGHT YOU G U E S S?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Falsehood! You cried so hard you turned off the camera!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
who’s falsehooding now?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Still you! You loved it and you know it!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you can prove nothing

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your tears

Anxiousanxietyart:  
try harder, lor san tekka

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Dangnabbit!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know my star wars lor

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Did you just

Anxiousanxietyart!  
patton is right over my shoulder i couldn’t just not

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
well, LOGAN is over MY shoulder, and he’s absolutely done

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Well done young Padawan

———————

Logicallylo:  
Why, Patton. Why would you do this.

Pattonhead:  
Oh hello Logan! How’s it goin’ in Logantown?

Logicallylo:  
Alright, I suppose. I was just consoling a sobbing Roman because of Rogue One, and now he has been sent off to bed because he was up late last night, and he has rehearsal tomorrow.

Pattonhead:  
Ooh, rehearsal?

Logicallylo:  
He is in a production of Falsettos with some friends of his (yes, he has friends).

Logicallylo:  
How about you?

Pattonhead:  
I’m not in any plays, if that’s what you’re askin’, Lo.

Logicallylo:  
No, I meant how was your day?

Pattonhead:  
Ooohhh! It was good!

Logicallylo:  
That is good.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’m a badawan, thanks very much?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yoda Chronicles, and I'm a Jedi Knight

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i am ready to fight

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
foR THE SITH!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
ZOOM POW ZAP ELECTRICITY

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why haven’t more people watched that thing

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Who knows?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Honestly I was super freaking gay for Jek-14 when I was younger

Anxiousanxietyart:  
who wasn’t?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Truth hath most verily been spoken here

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Look look look look look

Anxiousanxietyart:  
it’s a lesbian from next door!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Followed by her lover who’s a lesbian from next door too!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But seriously look here

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Anxiousanxietyart:  
is that

Anxiousanxietyart:  
a freaking

Anxiousanxietyart:  
jek-14 lego set???

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
YES IT IS INDEED

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
LOOK AND WEEP

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh my gosh

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you freaking nerd

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Nerd?! I thought I was more of a geek!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
okay jeremy

Anxiousanxietyart:  
(nerd)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
r u d e

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virgil

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virgil

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
VIRGIL

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
V I R G I L

Anxiousanxietyart:  
three m o o n s what the heckity heck do you want?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Wings of Fire, and are you awake?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no, definitely not

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh okay then

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...wait

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You little

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’re welcome

Anxiousanxietyart:  
now why did you message me at three in the morning?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I can’t sleeeeppppppp

Anxiousanxietyart:  
not with that attitude you can’t

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And I have a Very Urgent Question for you

Anxiousanxietyart:  
shoot.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Do dryads have skin? Or is it just bark?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Because like if they have bark, how do they move? And like they’re tree ladies? So like how

Anxiousanxietyart:  
can you facetime me? i need to see your face while you say that.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Mm ok

———————

When Roman accepted the FaceTime request and was greeted with five solid minutes of Virgil laughing. Which was a nice greeting, yes, but a wee bit annoying, it being at him rather than with him.

“Rude,” he said when Virgil finally calmed down. This, of course, made him start laughing again.

“I’m sorry, haha!” He wiped away a tear. “It’s just—such a random—haha—question!”

“Doesn’t mean you had to FaceTime me JUST to rub it in.”

“Umm, yes I did. Obviously.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “But do dryads have bark?”

“I’m gonna say no.”

“But they’re trees, Virgil!”

“Tree people!”

“Trees! Have! Bark!”

“But they have to move???”

“Yeah, but if they have tree spirits, then can’t they have flexible bark?” Roman asked, trying to convince Virgil.

“No? That’s not how it works?”

“How would you know?!”

“Because I have basic sense?” Virgil sighed, laughing. “How did you even come up with this?”

“I was rererereading Percy Jackson, and I just thought of it,” Roman said.

Virgil shook his head, smiling. “Only you, Roman.”

Roman looked like he didn’t know whether to be pleased or offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re unique and hilarious and creative and dramatic.”

“Heck yeah I am!” Roman flipped his hair, and Virgil covered his mouth to keep from laughing too hard. Roman finally lost all control of his traitorous gigglebox, and let out a snort that turned into a giggle that turned into a laugh that he muffled with his pillow in order to keep from waking up Logan.

Virgil stared, his cheeks growing red in the darkness.

“I gotta gay—I—um—go.”

He hung up quickly, leaving Roman to wonder what the heck had just happened.

“Wait, but do they have skin?”

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
Patton holy crap

Pattonhead:  
Language, kiddo. Yes?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i think i have a crush on roman

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i have feelings for him and i don’t even know him and it’s terrifying and i don’t know what to do

Pattonhead:  
Aww, kiddo, come over here.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart posted:  
i’m sorry guys, there’s not going to be anything for a while, maybe ever. sorry im such a failure.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virgil!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I have many ideas to tell you of!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Thou must come here so I can tell you them!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh Virgil?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
im sorry.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
What for?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virgil?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You on?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Hello?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
…

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Fine, I’ll give you some space

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virge you okay?

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virgil stop ignoring me

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Answer me! I command you!

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virge?

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Fine. You don’t want to talk to me, I don’t want to talk to you. I’m done.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’m sorry Virgil I didn’t mean it just talk to meeeeee

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Is it something I did? I’m sorry for whatever it is, just tell me what to do to make it right. Please.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virgil, I really miss you. Please come back. I’m begging you.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted:  
I’m sorry, all, for the lack of content. I’ve just been really sad lately. I’ll be back soon, hopefully, maybe, sometime.

———————

Logicallylo:  
Virgil? Are you on?

Logicallylo:  
Virgil, normally I would respect your privacy, but this is not a normal occurrence.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what?

Logicallylo:  
Did something happen with Roman?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...sort of?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
how did you guess?

Logicallylo:  
It’d be impossible not to know, seeing how much he’s moping around lately. Living with him is… well, like living with him how he is usually only with more sad songs played around the house and more moping, as well as less general cheerfulness. It’s concerning.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh crap what have i done

Logicallylo:  
Virgil. Breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what do i do???

Logicallylo:  
You need to talk to him. Now. Before it’s too late.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
do i have to? can’t i keep repressing my feelings longer?

Logicallylo:  
No.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
fine, but you need to talk to patton then.

Logicallylo:  
What about?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
don’t play dumb.

Logicallylo:  
…fine. But if he doesn’t respond well, I’m blaming you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
he won’t, but ditto.

Logicallylo:  
Very well. I will leave you to contact my brother. I wish you luck.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
thanks, lo. you’re a good friend.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
ro? you there?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
SWEET MOUNTAIN DEW RED YOU’RE ON!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
sorry for disappearing like that. i just had to think through some stuff.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Well, warn a prince next time!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um, ro?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yes?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i need to tell you something, and it wouldn’t really… work… over messaging. could i call you?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Of course, Virgil. Anytime.

———————

Virgil stared at the number on the screen in front of him. It seemed to dare him to do what he did best: panic enough to avoid doing this, Tell Roman to forget about it, it was nothing, go back to how it was before. Don’t risk this friendship, the possibility of the other man not being who he said he was, and just let things stay the same.

It was a tempting thought.

He looked to his left to see Patton sitting next to him, giving him a supportive thumbs-up and mouthing, ‘you can do this!’

What would he do without Patton, honestly?

He took a deep, grounding breath. I can do this. I can do this.

Virgil dialed the number, and he heard Roman pick up.

“Hello? Virgil?”

Virgil threw his phone across the room.

It hit the other wall with a thunk and hit the floor.

Problem solved.

Patton looked at him. “Uhh, kiddo, what was that?”

Virgil huddled into himself. “I can’t do this!” He hugged his knees to his chest, shaking his head.

Patton took hold of his shoulders. “Hey. Virgil. Look at me.” He did. Patton’s sea-colored eyes were wide and comforting. “I believe in you. I know Roman feels the same way. You can tell him. It’s all right. Okay?” When Virgil hesitated, the other boy continued: “You don’t have to do this today. It will be perfectly fine if you don’t. However, you will have to do it sometime. Better sooner rather than later. One step in front of the other. You have got this.”

Virgil nodded. He let go of his knees, and stood up. He crossed the room slowly, his heart in his throat. He slowly picked up the phone.

“DUDE WHAT THE CROFTERS WAS THAT?!?!?!”

...the phone had not hung up.

“Sorry Roman!” Virgil stared at Patton in panic. “I—uh—I don’t know what happened!’

“Uh huh.”

There was a silence. It was tense, awkward, expectant. Virgil knew he had to be the one to break it. He took a deep breath—

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?”

Dangnabbit!

“Uhh—I—um—” Virgil lost all control of his filter. “Ithinkimightkindareallylikeyouandthatterrifiesmeandpleasedontbemad”

There it was. His soul laid bare. Virgil had done it. Patton was grinning and giving him the thumbs up. He felt a weight lifted off his chest.

What the freaking heck had he done.

A bigger weight fell on top of him. Roman hadn’t spoken yet. He didn’t like him back. It was official. He hated him. He—

“Oh. Wow. Cool. Um. Ditto?”

What.

"What?"

Roman laughed awkwardly. "Um. Oh wow this is not how I wanted this to happen. I had a whole thing planned and it was spectacular but. The feeling is mutual. I quite like you too. Romantically."

“Wait, really?!”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Well what do we do about that?”

“Um. Wanna date?”

“Cool.” There was silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

Suddenly, Virgil began laughing. He tipped over, giggling uncontrollably into the phone. He snorted and rolled around, laughing and laughing and laughing.

“Virgil? You alive?”

“I—I just can’t believe,” he began between laughs, “that I avoided you for all that time, and all I needed to do was just call you? It’s just—it’s really ironic, isn’t it?”

Roman caught on, snorting into the phone. “Yeah, it is.”

They finally stopped laughing minutes later, drifting into comfortable silence. No one said anything. They didn’t need to. Everything that had been needed to say had been said, and all the tension was gone.

“So what happens now?” Roman asked.

“I guess we just try and see how things work out,” Virgil answered.

“You really have no clue, don’t you?”

“I really don’t.”

Roman snorted. “Neither do I, so it’s fine.”

Virgil let out a soft laugh. It felt good to be talking to him, really talking, nothing left as a secret.

They really should do this more.

And that’s when Roman broke the spell.

“NOW, LOGAN JOAN BERRY, GET YOUR TUCHUS OVER HERE AND TALK TO PATTON!” He yelled, his mouth still next to the gather-sound-thing on his phone. How could Virgil tell? Because it was right in his ear.

“Um, ow?”

“Oh, sorry Virge!”

“No worries. My bleeding ear will recover. However, my traumatized eardrum will not.”

“My voice is lovely, your eardrum should be thanking me for allowing it to hear my magnificent voice!”

“If you say so.”

Roman made a wounded and offended noise on the other end of the phone. Virgil snorted.

“If you want Logan and Patton to talk to each other, can they have their own call? I don’t want them to be flirting over my phone.”

“...oh yeah, that’s a good idea.” Roman paused a moment. “Uhh, maybe hold the phone away from your ear.”

“What—”

There was a thunk and a faint yell. A different voice shouted, “WHAT THE CRAP ROMAN?!”

“TAKE YOUR PHONE AND GO FLIRT IN THE OTHER ROOM!”

“WHY DID YOU THROW MY PHONE AT ME?!”

“Whaaaaaat is happening?” Virgil was very confused. Patton, still sitting next to him, had even less idea of what was going on.

“Umm, kiddo, is everything alright?”

“Who knows?” He shrugged. Patton did not seem to calm down or seem less confused.

And that’s when his phone rang.

Virgil and Patton both stared at the phone vibrating and playing “Baby Bumblebee” on the table. It kept ringing, undisturbed by the stares. Phones don’t care about you or what you do. They just ring.

Roman cleared his throat, yanking Virgil’s attention back to him. “Virge, tell Patton to pick up his phone before Logan spontaneously combusts, taking me with him and rendering the world devoid of this magnificent face.”

Virgil repeated this sentence word for word, dumbfounded.

“I, um, okay?” Patton walked over to the phone and picked it up. “Hello? Hi, Logan. Umm, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Patton walked out of the room, still talking.

———————

“Lo? What’s going on?”

Logan cleared his throat, preparing himself. Now was the time. He’d say ‘it’s now or never’, but after The Last Jedi, he swore off the phrase forever. Besides, it was inaccurate. He could always procrastinate.

No. He would confess now.

It was time.

He opened his mouth.

“How was your day?”

Nailed it.

Patton sounded a bit confused. “Umm, it was okay. Steve Carlsberg died today. It was sad. We had a funeral for him.”

“...what?”

“Oh, one of our fish.”

“Ah.”

Silence on both ends.

Logan opened his mouth to ask about the other fish names.

“I kind of really like you!”

Wait what.

What in the holy name of the pythagorean theorem did he just do.

Patton was silent for a long, nerve-tearing-into-pieces minute. When he finally spoke, it was to say that, “I like you too, Logan! That’s why we’re friends.”

“I—no.” Logan took a deep breath. If he didn’t say it now, he never would. Also, he would have to live with this miscommunication on his conscience for all of eternity. “Romantic like. As Roman would say, ‘I’m gay for you’ like.”

“Oh! I like you romantically too.”

‘Wait what’ was what he would have thought if he had had the ability to form coherent thoughts.

“I. Um. What?”

“Yeah.” Patton sounded like he was probably blushing. No, definitely. He was definitely blushing. “You’re really nice and kind and smart and beautiful and amazing and yeah I like you romantically back!”

“I—that was. Um.” Logan, you’re speaking nonsense. Collect yourself. I swear, sometimes you’re just too gay to live. “That’s good.”

“I’d hope so.” Patton’s voice was filled with a feeling Logan couldn’t place, but it was good. Definitely good.

“So,” he said, “what will happen now?”

“I don’t know!” Patton giggled. “I’m honestly just happy to be here, talking to you.”

“You are simply too sweet.”

Patton made a slightly flustered noise.

Logan cleared his throat. “Shall we just continue how we’ve been continuing and just see what happens?”

“Whatever we do I know will be just fine.” Patton spoke with an air of wiseness that said he knew what he was talking about. He was more people-smart than Logan, and that was one of the many reasons they complimented each other.

“Why is that, Pat?” Logan asked.

“Because dogs exist, and nothing bad can happen in a world with dogs,” he said very seriously.

Logan snorted. While that may have not been strictly logical, Patton was correct. They would be just fine.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted:  
Guess who’s not a single bean anymooooreeee??? This guy!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
oh my gosh

Veertrash71 replied:  
wait WHAT

Pattonhead replied:  
I was confused for a sec there, kiddo, but then I remembered.

Veertrash71 replied:  
UM

Logicallylo replied:  
Congratulations. You have found someone to deal with your nonsense. Lucky for all of us.

Veertrash71 replied:  
Is no one else going to freak out??

Perisureimace replied:  
Oh congrats!

Veertrash71 replied:  
WHY IS NO ONE ELSE CONFUSED THAT PRINCEY WAS EVER SINGLE?!

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
hi

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Greetings and salutations!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um

Anxiousanxietyart:  
is there, like, protocol for talking now that

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you know

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Your guess is as good as mine.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh okay

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
So

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Uhh

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Any pets?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...what?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I had to think of SOME conversation topic.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Your answer?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
a cat and fifty billion fish.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
What are their names?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
the cat is khoshekh, the fish are all named after wtnv characters but i can never remember who’s alive anymore. i think janice ate carlos last week, but i’m not sure.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
How dare you Janice?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Do you perchance happen to have any pictures? If a pic of you came into the mix, I wouldn’t complain, just sayin’

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh my gosh ro

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Love you too <3

Anxiousanxietyart:  
ajckskskkckdkfes

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Did I break you?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...maybe

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Honey

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Sweetie

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Apple of my eye

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
My one and only

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Knight in dark and angsty armor

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Anxiousanxietyart:  
take my pet photos and freaking leave

Anxiousanxietyart:  
babe

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Amckskjdhdjsjsjakkadf

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh my gosh is that you with your cat???

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
No mere mortal eyes should gaze upon such cuteness!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
good thing you’re not a mere mortal

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Aww!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
your ego alone is godly enough for ten zeuses

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...I retract all my praise.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Alexander Hamsterton and I go on all sorts of adventures.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
ajdkdkskfjkssa

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Fair play is turnabout, Virge >:)

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why would you do this terrible thing

Anxiousanxietyart:  
my mind is dead now

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I tease because I love <3

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i

Anxiousanxietyart:  
uhh

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh gosh I didn’t mean like that it’s too soon aah ignore me oy vey

Anxiousanxietyart:  
um okay

Anxiousanxietyart:  
so

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Hey so I’m wondering

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Why do you always text with no caps???

Anxiousanxietyart:  
it's for the a e s t h e t i c

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh my gods you utter and complete e m o

Anxiousanxietyart:  
thank you for the compliment

Anxiousanxietyart:  
much appreciated

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
It… I… I give up.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
:)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh you NERD

Anxiousanxietyart:  
said the theatre geek to the emo.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...what is that supposed to mean??

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no hecking clue.

———————

Logicallylo:  
Greetings and salutations, Patton.

Pattonhead:  
Oh hello! How are you?

Logicallylo:  
I am doing well. And you?

Pattonhead:  
Same here! A wee bit tired, but good all the same!

Logicallylo:  
I feel an urgent desire to sleep as well.

Pattonhead:  
Well, that’s one way to put it!

Pattonhead:  
HELP

Logicallylo:  
What’s going on?

Pattonhead:  
[image]

Pattonhead:  
SPIDER!!!!!!

Logicallylo:  
It appears to be a Pholcus phalangioides, or daddy long legs. It has venom, but is so small that it cannot bite or transfer venom. It is harmless.

Pattonhead:  
STILL! SPIDER!

Logicallylo:  
Do you have arachnophobia?

Pattonhead:  
No, but I’m terribly afraid of spiders!

Logicallylo:  
That’s what I said. Arachnophobia.

Pattonhead:  
WHERE IS VIRGIL I NEED VIRGIL TO TAKE IT OUTSIDE

Logicallylo:  
I have no idea of Virgil’s whereabouts.

Logicallylo:  
Perhaps you can message him?

Pattonhead:  
I’D SAY OOH THAT’S A GOOD IDEA IF I WEREN'T TERRIFIED

———————

Pattonhead:  
SPIDER!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’ll be there asap

———————

Pattonhead:  
Virgil has taken the spider outside! It cannot return any more.

Logicallylo:  
That is good. I am glad that it is gone.

Pattonhead:  
Just had a scare there!

Logicallylo:  
Is your emotional state better now?

Pattonhead:  
Much, thanks, Lo.

Logicallylo:  
No problem. Would you like me to call you now?

Pattonhead:  
Ooh yes please!

———————

Patton was now sitting on top of his bed, idly petting Khoshekh and staring at his phone intensely. Maybe if he stared hard enough, Logan would call sooner!

As if on cue, the phone started ringing. Patton picked it up without even looking at the screen.

“Hiya Lo!” He chirped, bouncing up and down.

“Salutations and further greetings,” replied the voice of Logan. Patton’s heart melted upon hearing him. “Is Virgil in the room?”

“Nope, just me! He’s trying to make brownies in the kitchen, apparently ‘to sacrifice to the great and almighty deity of removing all feelings’, so the normal reason, pretty much!”

“Ah. Usual Virgil?”

“There’s nothing usual about Virgil.” Patton’s tone was very serious. He loved his kiddo a lot. He was a small angsty baby koala kangaroo child who needed love.

“I am aware of this.” Despite the words, which would have sounded annoyed, Logan’s tone was fond, and Patton could picture him smiling as he said so.

“You may want to hold the phone away from your ear,” Logan said.

“Why is that?”

“ROMAN, WHERE IS ALEXANDER HAMSTERTON?” Logan’s voice was muffled, but he was obviously yelling.

A quiet reply that might have been “I was playing with him”, but sounded like “I mass gaying with him” was shouted from somewhere else. Patton was slightly confused about what was going on.

“Uhh, Logan? What’s happening?”

“Roman’s hamster wasn’t in his cage, but he’s back now,” explained Logan reassuringly.

“Oh okay! Thank goodness he’s back!”

And that’s when Virgil spoke.

“PATTON SPIDER, THE BROWNIES ARE BURNING AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP ME!”

“Spider?”

Patton shuddered, whispering. “It’s ironic because I have a very large fear of spiders.”

Logan laughed over the phone, and Patton’s heart did some cartwheels. “Ironic indeed.”

They shared a blissful few seconds of silence, nothing to say.

“I should probably go,” said Logan. “You may want to assist Virgil with the brownies.”

“But I don’t wanna hang up! I wanna talk with you!” Patton protested.

“We can talk later, if you wish.”

“Ooh yay okay!” Patton bounced up and down. “Bye, Logan!”

“Goodbye, Patton.”

Logan hung up, and Patton ran to save some brownies from certain doom, still thinking of Logan.

———————

Logicallylo posted a photo:  
My boyfriend @pattonhead sent me these brownies today. They taste absolutely delicious! Love you Pat.

Pattonhead replied:  
Aww, so glad you like them honeybee! <3

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
THIS is a Marvelous Cookie! (or brownie, whatever)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
SWEET! With an excellent CRUNCH!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
perfect to follow a dinner

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Or just after breakfast

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
and prior to lunch! (really though pat, they're probably really good)

Pattonhead replied:  
Aww thanks kiddo! <3

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You know all my obscure references! A man after my own heart <3

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you cannot hide from my musical knowledge with frog and toad.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Shall we make a competition out of it?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i'm listening.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
We each shall make as many references as possible without telling the other.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
If the other doesn't catch it, the referencer gets a point. If the other does get it, they get a point.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
The one with the most by the time our Big Bang project is posted wins!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
ro, you got yourself a challenge. let's do this thing.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Can I FaceTime you so we can shake on it?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
can i call you?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Of course, Virgil! Might I ask why?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i just need to talk to you rn.

———————

Roman picked up immediately. “Virgil? You okay?”

“No.” Virgil sounded out of breath and terrified to his own ears. “Patton isn’t home and he left his phone and I’m alone and there’s noises and I’m fREAKING OUT and—”

“Hey. Virge. Breathe.” Roman’s voice was calming, cool, soothing. “In. Out. In. Out. Breathe with me, okay?”

Virgil took a deep, shuddering breath. He heard Roman do the same, in sync with him. In. Out. In. Out. They continued, for how long was unknown.

After several minutes of silence, accompanied by the noise of their breathing, Roman spoke. “You feeling better?”

The hesitation of a few moments that seemed to take an eternity followed his words before Virgil replied.

“I—yeah. I’m better now, I mean.” And he was. Who knew that for once the most-recommended, least-remembered tip would actually work?

“Why were you panicking, if I may ask?”

“I kept hearing noises? Not sure how exactly.” A pause. “Thanks, Roman.”

“Anytime.” And he meant it. He would do anything to help Virgil.

He didn’t exactly know what to say after all that. “Do you want me to leave?”

“NO!” Virgil blurted out before realizing what he just said. “I mean, umm, if it’s okay, could you please stay? I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

“Of course,” Roman said softly. “Anything.”

“Is exactly what Han Solo said before getting stabbed by his son.”

“Why are you like this?”

Virgil snorted, and Roman felt a sudden urge to hug him.

“I kinda really love you, you know that?” Roman blurted out. He then slapped his hand in front of his mouth.

Virgil was silent. Utterly, completely silent.

You utter and complete dunce! You’ve driven him away!

“I—ditto.” Virgil let out a small, slightly awkward laugh. “This is not what I expected this day to be like.”

“What did you expect?”

“You can’t see because this is a call but I’m shrugging.”

Roman laughed. “That sounds about right.”

Virgil cleared his throat. “Patton just sent me a text, you don’t have to stay. He’s coming back in a few.”

“I can stay if you like,” Roman said. “I won’t leave you if you don’t want me to.”

“No, it’s fine. You can go.”

Roman shrugged. “If you’re sure. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye, Ro.” Virgil hung up, and Roman sat there, shocked and blushing.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You feeling better?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes. patton’s home now, we’re watching the princess bride.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Glad you’re ok.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
thanks again, ro.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
All you need to do is ask. I’m here for you, love.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
anfkdmfjsjfk

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Did I mess up? Oh gosh I’m sorry

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i

Anxiousanxietyart:  
kind of like it???

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Okay love

Anxiousanxietyart:  
gonna pay attention now, gnight, love

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
ajkfmsjdhjfjd

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
sleep well, mi amor

Anxiousanxietyart:  
how the heckety heck do you know spanish

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
;)

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
HAVE I GOT THE STORY FOR YOU!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
good morning to you too.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
It’s 1 in the afternoon.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...

Anxiousanxietyart:

g o o d m o r n i n g

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
ANYWAYS

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
SO

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I just saw a woman.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
whoa. never knew women existed.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Hush, I may be gay, but I know women exist and are amazing

Anxiousanxietyart:  
never knew that you were gay???

Anxiousanxietyart:  
truly shocked

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
ANYWAYS, BACK TO MY STORY!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oy vey.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
At the salad restaurant.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…salad… restaurant?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yes it exists

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ordering a salad.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
wow. never would have guessed.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...wHILE EATING A FREAKING DONUT.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i… what?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You heard me!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no, i didn’t. we’re texting.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You know what I mean!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
A chocolate covered donut. In line. Ordering a salad. To-go.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why were you at a salad place?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Because they have the best gosh dang Mac n Cheese in the galaxy and I was in Urgent Need for it

Anxiousanxietyart:  
huh

Anxiousanxietyart:  
so, not because you suddenly decided to take care of yourself?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Despite Logan and Patton’s best efforts, no. Never.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
good, i was starting to worry you weren’t you.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Fear not, I am still my magnificently fantastic self!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
and that’s a reason not to worry? counterproductive.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
RUDE.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Someday, I will take you to Crunchy & Emerald, and you will see just how fantastic their Mac n Cheese is.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
really?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Couldn’t stop me if you tried. And don’t try.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i guess it’s a date, then.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
ahfkdmfjdkf

Anxiousanxietyart:  
:)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Evil. Truly evil.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
said it before, i’ll say it again:

Anxiousanxietyart:  
chaotic

Anxiousanxietyart:  
neutral

Anxiousanxietyart:  
:)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Chaotic good, myself

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i can see that. class?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Paladin, Fighter, sometimes Bard

Anxiousanxietyart:  
huh

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
rogue

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You dark, angsty soul.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
got that right.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you ever actually played d&d?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Aye, verily! Logan and I once arranged a campaign with friends (he was a sorcerer). It was quite fun!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
sounds like it.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yep! What about you? Have you ever embarked on the nerd adventure of a lifetime that you can take more than once?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i have one (1) friend who’d consider it, and he’s clueless about these things (patton)

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Well, now you have 3! We shall organize a campaign at once!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
three?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Me, Patton, and Logan!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
he’d like that?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Are you kidding? He LOVES nerd stuff like that!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...somehow, i am not surprised.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
wait.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
aren’t you lactose intolerant?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
:)

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i forbid you from eating that mac n cheese ever again

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Try and make me. I dare you. You will never separate me from my one true love! NEVER!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what about me?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Babe.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I love you.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But if you try and keep me away from Crunchy & Emerald’s sweet sweet cheesy macaroni, you will be unboyfriended.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:

:)

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh my dog.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You have a cat.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
umm, my point still stands

———————

Pattonhead:  
Lololololololololo!!!!

Logicallylo:  
I am here, Patton. What’s the matter?

Pattonhead:  
I’m at Target with Virge, and on the way we had the most magical encounter!!

Logicallylo:  
Would you like to tell me about it?

Pattonhead:  
That’s why I’m here! :3

Logicallylo:  
I am listening.

Logicallylo:

Or rather, watching. This isn’t a call.

Pattonhead:  
SO me and Virge were walkin’ to Target, and I heard? this? “meow meow” noise?

Pattonhead:  
I looked back aND THIS ADORABLE GRAY CAT WAS RUNNING ON ALL FOUR TINY LEGS TO MEET US, MEOWING???

Logicallylo:  
That does indeed sound adorable.

Pattonhead:  
The kitty ran up to us and went between Virgil’s legs and around my legs and I petted him and then he walked away it was amazing and pure and magical and I feel blessed

Logicallylo:  
Wow.

Logicallylo:  
That seems like a pleasant experience.

Pattonhead:  
It was the BEST DAY of my LIFE!

Logicallylo:  
I can believe that.

Pattonhead:  
Aaa gotta go, the friend is on the Virge of leaving me behind to shop alone :)

Logicallylo:  
I shall see you later, Pat.

Pattonhead:  
Byeeeee Lo!

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
pat and i went out shopping today for some sweet sweet starbound preparation materials, and look what i got

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Is that

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
A freaking

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
XAER PIN?!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
:)

Anxiousanxietyart:  
they had them at the store, and even though they were out of vect pins, pat got a peri one and i got this

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
That

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Is

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
So

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
COOL?!?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I am so jealous you have no idea

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know

Anxiousanxietyart:  
whiiiich is why i lied

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
???

Anxiousanxietyart:  
they did have vect pins

Anxiousanxietyart:  
[image]

Anxiousanxietyart:  
and it’s for you

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
?!?!?!?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
OH MY GOSH YOURET HE BEST BOYFRIEND EVERTFHRUSNJSJZSNAKSJSDKSKHDF

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i wonder if he’s excited at all

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
THE M O S T!!!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
THANK YOU SO MUCH VIRGE <3

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’re welcome :)

———————

Pattonhead:  
Lololololololo!!! :D

Logicallylo:  
Yes?

Pattonhead:  
Look look look look look I got a new beanie!!

Pattonhead:  
[image]

Pattonhead:  
I’m a cat!!!! :3

Logicallylo:  
I

Logicallylo:  
I need a moment.

Pattonhead:  
You like it?

Logicallylo:  
Patton, you are adorable. You know that?

Pattonhead:  
Aww, that’s so sweet! ^u^

Logicallylo:  
You are so cute that I fell on the floor.

Logicallylo:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
You have slain me.

Pattonhead:  
Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww! Nooooooooo don’t dieeeeeeee!

Logicallylo:  
Roman has taken this opportunity to “conquer the foul beast of Calculatortown”.

Logicallylo:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
Why will he not stop stepping on me.

Pattonhead:  
Whyyyyyyyy Roooomannn?!

Pattonhead:  
Step off of my boyfriend!

Logicallylo:  
He is gone now.

Logicallylo:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
With your encouragement, I have slayed the brother.

Logicallylo:  
Or rather, made him leave my room.

Pattonhead:  
YAAAAYYYYYYYYY! :DDD

Logicallylo:  
And now, I can get back to my book.

Pattonhead:  
Nooooooo keep talking to meeee!

Logicallylo:  
As you wish.

Pattonhead:  
YAYY! :D

Pattonhead:  
What’re you reading?

Logicallylo:  
Rebel Rising, by Beth Revis. I had a desire to learn more about Jyn Erso, and this is about her backstory.

Pattonhead:  
Ooh, sounds fun!

Logicallylo:  
It is, although I find it interesting how Jyn had a boyfriend before Rogue One, and the reason why she is captured by the Empire is somewhat unexpected.

Pattonhead:  
Huh!

Logicallylo:  
But enough about me, or about Jyn. What about you? How is Khoshekh?

Pattonhead:  
Adorable as ever!

Pattonhead:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
You speak no falsehoods about that. Khoshekh is, indeed, adorable.

Logicallylo:  
However, you are even more so.

Pattonhead:  
Awwwwww, Lo, you’re makin’ me blush!

Pattonhead:  
[image]

Logicallylo:  
The evidence you have just sent has only strengthened my case. You are incredible, Patton. You make people feel, despite their original hesitance. You love so much, and are so many wonderful things.

Logicallylo:  
I haven’t the words to describe how I’m feeling. Emotions were never my forte.

Logicallylo:  
However, you… you are incredibly good at forcing me to feel things, and at making me like it.

Pattonhead:  
I

Pattonhead:  
I just don’t know what to say?

Pattonhead:  
I love you too, Logan. Always.

Logicallylo:  
I

Logicallylo:  
That

Logicallylo:  
You said you didn’t know what to say. But that was perfect. It was absolutely, positively perfect.

Logicallylo:  
I have no words.

Pattonhead:  
I can give you some of mine?

Logicallylo:  
I’m not entirely sure that’s how it works.

Pattonhead:  
I’m not entirely sure that I care.

Logicallylo:  
I feel as though you should probably care about that.

Pattonhead:  
I do, I just care about you more <3

Logicallylo:  
ajdkskndjdjs

Pattonhead:  
Did you just

Pattonhead:  
Did you just keysmash???

Logicallylo:  
Umm.

Logicallylo:  
If I said no would you believe me?

Pattonhead:  
YOU DID!

Logicallylo:  
Oy vey.

Pattonhead:  
Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me <3

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
help me roman i’ve been laughing at this for like 5 hours

Anxiousanxietyart:  
https://youtu.be/JMV3lRrduf0

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’m just watching it on repeat and dying

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
AND THAT WAS THE FRIEND

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
NOW TELL ME

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
E N D

Anxiousanxietyart:  
this is true art right here

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Yes indeed.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart posted 6 photos:

image

image

image

image

image

image  
i’ve been attempting some photography, and here’s some of my and pat’s favorites. he’s the one who talked me into posting these. if you hate them, blame him.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
HATE them? H A T E them? H A T E T H E M ? !

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
I L O V E T H E M ! ! !

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
oh.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
thank… you?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
I do not say these things lightly, Virgil. You have real talent, my love!

Pattonhead replied:  
I told you, kiddo! Your photos are amazing!

Logicallylo replied:  
They are indeed absolutely fantastic, Virgil. Well done. You have a true eye for photography.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i don’t know what to say?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
No words needed.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Only more pictures, if you please! I haven’t seen true beauty since I saw your selfie (or maybe my mirror image), and your photography is truly stunning! Almost as stunning as you!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
ajkfmfjfhgnzkdjfm

Anxiousanxietyart replied:

image

image

image

image

image

image  
Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
take my photos and g o

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Amazing!

Pattonhead replied:  
What’d I tell you, kiddo? You’re great at this!

Logicallylo replied:  
Spectacular. Simply spectacular.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
here’s some more, i guess

Anxiousanxietyart replied:

image

image

image

image

image

image

image

image

image

image

image

image  
Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
I haven’t the words to describe just how talented you are, love.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
wow. i never would have thought anyone would like these? thanks, guys

Pattonhead replied:  
No need to thank us! You’re the one who took the photos, Virge.

Veertrash71 replied:  
wHOA ANX HAS TALENT???

———————

Pattonhead:  
Hey kiddo!

Pattonhead:  
I’m proud of you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why?

Pattonhead:  
For opening up, and showing your pictures even though you didn’t know how they would be received. I knew you were nervous, but you handled it like a champ.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i

Anxiousanxietyart:  
thanks, pat. love you.

Pattonhead:  
Love you too, kiddo. Wanna draw and listen to music?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
gosh yes.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart posted a photo:  
a bunch of sketches and an actual decent fanart i made. i just really wanted to draw xaer more. zey are really fun to draw.

Pattonhead replied:  
Nice job!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
You have quite a lot of talent!

Logicallylo replied:  
Well done, Virgil.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Loooogannnnn helpppp

Logicallylo:  
What is it?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
It’s just

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Virgil’s so good at so many things

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And he’s really nice and sweet and amazing

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And I love him so much

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
But he doesn’t realize how talented he is?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
And I wanna tell him and help him but I don’t know hoooowwww

Logicallylo:  
Roman.

Logicallylo:  
You are helping him already. By being there and letting him know you’re there for him, you have already done more than you know.

Logicallylo:  
As for letting him realize his worth, just keep doing what you’re already doing. The two of you have a great support system, and you both know how good at so many things the other is.

Logicallylo:  
But both of you are oblivious to how amazing both of you are, and neither of you see how the other isn’t superior to you. You both are equally talented in different areas.

Logicallylo:  
That is how the world works, Roman. You need to let him realize how talented he is on his own, but help him in any way you can. Don’t rush it. One thing at a time.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
...wow. Thanks, Lo.

Logicallylo:  
You’re welcome, Ro. Now go get that boy. Again.

———————

Logicallylo:

I should get paid for my matchmaking skills.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Hey Virge?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what is it ro?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I just

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You’re really amazing, you know that?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no, i’m really not, but thanks.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
No, seriously. You’re super talented and great at so many things and I feel like you don’t know that enough.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i don’t know what to say. thanks, roman.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You’re welcome.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why are you saying these things, if i may ask?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I just

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Just felt like you needed to know this.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Love you, Virgil.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
love you too.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted:  
@logicallylo and I will not be here for about a week? There’s a family gathering for a cousin’s bat mitzvah in another state, and we won’t be able to be on for a while. There shall be a surprise when I return, however! ;) See you soon!

Pattonhead replied:  
Awwww, we’ll miss you!!!!!!! Have fun!!!!!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
goodbye, ro. stay safe, and tell me when you get back.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
I shall miss you very much, my love.

Pattonhead replied:  
You can’t really see him because we’re texting, but Virge is blushing like a tomato and I felt it important that you know :)

Pattonhead replied:  
[image]

Pattonhead replied:  
See?

Logicallylo replied:  
Oh my gosh I love you.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
this is complete and utter betrayal?!?!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
aaaAAAAWWWWW! Baabeeeeee, you have a crush on me?!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
we’re dating, andy

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
that was an easy one, it doesn’t count!

Pattonhead replied:  
Oh my gosh you totally have a crush on him!!!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
if i’m being made fun of, it totally counts.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
We’re not making fun of you! It’s just adorable, that’s all!

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
[image]

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
This face can make many a man swoon ;)

Logicallylo replied:  
If it helps, his cheeks are a bit flushed as well. You can see in the image.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Wow thanks Lo?? Honestly why would you point that out???

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
that doesn’t help??????? it’s only worse now?????? you are e v i l

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Chaotic good, love. We’ve discussed this?

Logicallylo replied:  
Lawful neutral myself.

Pattonhead replied:  
Neutral good! :D

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
chaotic neutral.

Logicallylo replied:  
Somehow, the fact that I am the only lawful one makes sense…

———————

Pattonhead:  
Viiiiiiiiirgiiilllllll

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes?

Pattonhead:  
I miss Logannnnn

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know. i miss roman too.

Pattonhead:  
I just wish they were here, y’kno?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yeah. i know.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
wanna have a game night?

Pattonhead:  
Anytime, kiddo :)

———————

Pattonhead:  
I’m going to the store, want anything?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
a soul

Pattonhead:  
...kiddo, I have 5 dollars

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what were you gonna buy with 5 dollars?

Pattonhead:  
Chips.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
chips… don’t cost 5 dollars…

Pattonhead:  
...chips.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’ll be there in a sec

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted:  
I AM HERE, I AM QUEER, AND I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY QUEST! Did you miss me?  
(oh, and @logicallylo ‘s here too)

Pattonhead replied:  
LOGAN!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUUUCHHHHHH

Logicallylo replied:  
I missed you too, Patton. A lot.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
hey, ro.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
VIIIIIIIRGILLLLLL!!! Did you miss me?

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
no.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
?!?!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i’m kidding! yeah, missed you.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Missed you too, my cruel and heartless love.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i’m not cruel and heartless.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
I know that you are anything but.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
facetime me?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Of course, my dear Virgil.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted a video:  
In celebration of returning from a week-long hiatus, here’s a video of me singing! I chose A Whole New World because it’s Disney and it won the wheel spin of fun songs to sing haha! Enjoy!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i’m dead. you’ve killed me.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Haha thanks babe

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
you? just? keep murdering me? in cold blood? honestly

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
It’s what I do best ;)

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Ughhhhhhhh help meeeeeee

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what’s happening? You ok?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Just having a bad day…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
wanna talk about it?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Just have writers block and no play rehearsal because I got the most HORRENDOUS cold and Logan is out doing things and I’m alone and in pain and bored and these few days before the new Starbound are always the most terrible and I’m just uuuughhhhhh

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’m sorry, ro. anything i can do to help?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Just being here is amazing, thanks <3

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Also wanna have a Harry Potter marathon with me?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
how could i refuse?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
facetime?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I don’t really feel like my normal magnificent Princey self…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’m pretty sure that you could never be anything near less than godly in looks.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
aww, thanks

Anxiousanxietyart:  
besides, i see worse every time i look in a mirror.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
nO BABE

Anxiousanxietyart:  
kidding, i had to say that, i’ll call you

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Thanks for binge watching Harry Potter with me, Virge. I owe you one.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
no problem, love.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oh my gooooshhhhh

Anxiousanxietyart:  
did i do something wrong?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
NO

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
HEAVENS NO

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’m just

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Aaaaaaaaahhhhh

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
you killed me

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh my gosh

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
I’m deaded

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Slain

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
By my own boyfriend

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you’re so lucky i love you

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Aodkdjdakkdkslskdjdk

Anxiousanxietyart:  
:)

———————

Pattonhead posted:  
TODAYTODAYTODAAAYYYY!!! :D

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
wow, I wonder if he’s excited

Logicallylo replied:  
Of course he is, Virgil. It is rather obvious. I’d have thought you’d have noticed. No need to wonder.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
sarcastic.

Logicallylo replied:  
Ah. Very well.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
Thou art a bunch of liars! All of you are most excited as well, I know this with absolute certanity!

Logicallylo replied:  
Certainty, and falsehood. I am not excited. I have no emotions.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
I saw you dance in your room earlier. Don’t lie.

Logicallylo replied:  
Falsehood. That was you. I saw you.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
i never said i wasn’t excited. only a fool wouldn’t be.

Logicallylo replied:  
...I suppose I shall concede a point to you. I do feel an adequate amount of excitement to read the newest book of Starbound.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
yeeEEEESSSSSS!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
woo.

Logicallylo replied:  
Are you satisfied?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces replied:  
I WILL NEVER BE SATISFIED

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
god i hope you’re satisfieeeddd

Pattonhead replied:  
AAAAAAAAAA VIRGE TIME TO GO GET IT NOW!!!!!!!!

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
coming.

———————

Logan walked into the crowded bookstore with low expectations, if any.

Roman had, of course, come down with a cold, but nothing was going to stop him from running down to the bookstore himself if Logan didn't go and get them both copies of Starbound: Awaken, so here he was. Alone. In a social setting.

Why was he here again?

Ugh, there was a line. He walked over to stand in it. While waiting, he pulled out his phone to check Tumblr. Roman was complaining on the dash about being sick, Virgil was retaliating with sass, and Patton was being cute with puppy and kitten photos and energy in the corner. Logan held back a laugh. He really loved his friends.

He turned off his phone and surveyed the people around him. There were kids with parents dressed up as Peri and Xaer and Vect and all the other characters, making Logan smile a little. One confused adult was dressed as Luke Skywalker, which made him sigh a little. Honestly.

He made his way to the front of the line, purchased two copies of the book, and began making his way towards the exit. The smell of new books was particularly strong in this bookstore, and Logan stopped to stand and enjoy it a while. He was about to continue walking when he could have sworn he heard the most familiar voice.

"C'mon, kiddo! Let’s get in line! Aaaa I'm so excited!"

"I can't tell at all..."

Logan's head swiveled around 180 degrees like R2-D2's. Standing there was a pair that looked too good to be true. There was no way Patton and Virgil could possibly be here. It just wasn't logical. And yet, a purple-hoodie-clad back and another with a blue shirt and gray cat hoodie tied around his shoulders were standing there, chatting animatedly.

"No way in Crofters," he muttered to himself, staring at the two. And yet, there must have been a way in Crofters, as they were there, weren't they?

He was debating the pros and cons of approaching them (Venn diagram and all) when Roman called. He took that as a sign to leave, but made a mental note of this day.

Logan had a lot to think about.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
How about them Starbound?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
it was very good.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
GOOD?! It was INFURIATINGLY AMAZING! SPECTACULAR!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
good.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Oy vey. You’re lucky I love you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
ahsidjsndhshhsidiska

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
You know you love iiiittttt :)

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know nothing except hatred.

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
As Logan would say,

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
FALSEHOOD!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
how often does he say that?

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
More than you could possibly know.

———————

Starbound-Big-Bang posted:  
Friendly reminder that you have one more week before posting time! Authors: You must have your fanfics done and above the word limit. Artists: You must have your drawings/projects done and ready for posting.

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
gUESS WHO TOTALLY FINISHED HIS FINAL DRAFT?!

Anxiousanxietyart:  
oh congrats! i’ll read it in a sec

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
AAAAAAAAAAA!!!

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
it’s very good, congrats

Disneynbroadwaynprinces:  
Aww thanks! Call me?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
of course

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted:  
Only 3 days ‘til Showtime!

Pattonhead replied:  
Break a leg, kiddo! :D

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
what pat said. you got this, ro.

Logicallylo replied:  
Fracture a femur.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
????

Logicallylo replied:  
It WAS break a leg, but I improved it.

Anxiousanxietyart replied:  
...never say that again.

———————

Logicallylo:  
Virgil, may I have a word?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what is it?

Logicallylo:  
You are aware that Roman is to do the thing where he makes a fool of himself in front of others while pretending to not be himself?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...you mean acting?

Logicallylo:  
Yes, that is what I said.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
how could I not know?

Logicallylo:  
And are you aware that I believe that we do not live too far away from each other?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...how would you know that?

Logicallylo:  
I… may have seen you and Patton at the bookstore…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
WHAT

Logicallylo:  
On the day Starbound: Awaken released.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
which bookstore?!

Logicallylo:  
Formerly a Bruegger's Bagels

Anxiousanxietyart:  
and you were going to tell me WHEN?!

Logicallylo:  
It slipped my mind.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
it. slipped. your. mind.

Logicallylo:  
I wasn’t positive it was you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
why didn’t you SAY anything?!

Logicallylo:  
You left before I could approach you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
and how did you conclude that we don’t live too far away from each other?

Logicallylo:  
Roman and I live only a block away from the bookstore, and you and Patton appear to have walked. You are too lazy to have walked more than a mile, even with Patton’s puppy eyes as a factor, as well as the fact that it’s the newest Starbound. Hence, not too far.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...i could have been visiting from australia. i could have wanted some exercise for once. heck, i could be a serial killer. i know where you live now!

Logicallylo:  
You didn’t have an Australian accent, we are in the same time zone anyway, I don’t think that’s likely, and I highly doubt you’re a serial killer, as we’ve known each other for too long and too well. Also, you don’t know exactly where I live, as I didn’t give you the address.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...logical, as always.

Logicallylo:  
Of course. Necktie.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
what were you going to ask me?

Logicallylo:  
Virgil, Roman has his play in a week. It is at the school auditorium.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…no.

Logicallylo:  
Whyever not?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’m just anxious

Logicallylo:  
This is not news to me. You are always anxious.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
...yes, but

Logicallylo:  
Your name is AnxiousAnxiety.

Logicallylo:  
There is an “art” in there as well, but it is not beneficial or necessary to the point I am attempting to make.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yes, but

Logicallylo:  
So why won’t you come to see Roman preform?

Anxiousanxietyart:  
it’s just…

Logicallylo:  
You can tell me.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i’ve known him for 5 months, and we’ve only ever talked here or on the phone. the thought of meeting him in person, it just…

Logicallylo:  
It seems daunting. Final. Real. I know.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
yeah, exactly.

Logicallylo:  
You don’t have to come. It would be fine if you didn’t. However, for Roman’s sake and yours, please consider it.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
…

Logicallylo:  
Just consider. That’s all I ask.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
alright. but if i die, i’m blaming you.

Logicallylo:  
I wouldn’t expect you not to.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart:  
Hey, ro.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
so, today's the day. showtime.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know you won't be able to read this until later, because you're backstage preparing and all, but i wanted to tell you

Anxiousanxietyart:  
break a leg, ro.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i know as well as you that you'll do amazing, and you will rock this show, you hear? you'll blow us all away with your splendor.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you always were too much for anyone, and you're so energetic and alive, and i

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i just really love you.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
i had to tell you that before the show started.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
break a leg. you'll be amazing.

Anxiousanxietyart:  
you truly are a star.

———————

The theater was dim, as one would expect.

It was packed, as one would not.

At least not from a 7-person show in the auditorium of a school that was only available for this one night. There were plenty of seats, and there was an actual stage with actual curtains obscuring it, which was honestly all it really needed to set the theatre mood, at least in Virgil's opinion.

He and Patton were roaming the isles, looking for a person they'd never actually spoken to in real life, in the same place, not on the phone. The murmur of hundreds of whispers at once was somehow almost deafening. It was certainly overwhelming, whatever else it was, and if was all Virgil could do to keep calm.

‘it's okay, you've got this, you're only going to go see your boyfriend for the first time in the same room as him, no biggie,’ he thought. This did not calm him.

"C'mon, kiddo! You excited?" Patton was bouncing up and down on his toes, clutching his gift bag (containing two homemade plushies) with all his strength. No points for guessing if he was excited at all.

"Yeah..." Virgil brushed some stray violet strands of hair out of his eyes and sank further into his hoodie. Patton looked at him, concerned.

"You alright there, Virge?"

"Just anxious… More than usual, I mean."

Before Patton could respond, his phone rang. When he answered it (the ringtone was the Baby Bumblebee song; Pat had great ringtones for all his friends. Virgil's was the Little Einsteins theme song (why? no one knows.), and Roman's was I’ll Make a Man Out of You), his face lit up.

"Heya Lolo!" Patton listened intently for a few moments, during which Virgil could barely make out Logan's voice on the other end of the call.

"Mhmm... Uh huh... Okay... Alrightie!... Love you!... See ya in a sec!" Patton hung up and turned to Virgil.

"He's in Row G, Seats 7-9. C'mon!"

If Virgil wanted to turn and run out the door screaming, he couldn't have. Patton had him by the arm in an iron grip. There was no escape.

Patton tugged him at a run to the seats, which were full of people. However, Patton had eyes for only one person.

"Logan?"

A man turned, his glasses glinting in the light. His hair was blue in the dim light despite being black, the ends lighter and in need of a re-dyeing, and his expression, which had been neutral yet nervous, now sported a fond smile.

"Patton?"

Said boy ran and tackled Logan in a flying hug. Virgil was content to watch.

"LOGAN!!!!!!!!" Logan was unable to reply, his face being smushed into the shoulder of Patton.

"Mmph," he managed to get out.

Virgil felt like he was massively intruding on a private moment.

“Um, I’m just gonna go over there, away from here.”

Logan said something that might’ve been “You do that,” but also may have been “I like hat” or “potato fat”.

Virgil edged past them, giving Logan a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he did so. He headed to his seat, and read over the program (it was a folded piece of paper with the show on the front and the cast list and people-who-helped list inside) in boredom. At one point he opened his phone and scrolled through Tumblr a bit, but he couldn’t concentrate. His nerves were up so high they’d breached the atmosphere and now couldn’t breathe because they didn’t have spacesuits.

He turned off his phone, sighing. There was nothing for him to do now but sit, wait, and check and double check and triple check that his bag was still there.

Minutes passed, and the lights did not dim, the chatter did not stop, and Logan and Patton had not returned. They were probably still catching up.

‘Or they’ve been kidnapped. Or they’re dead. Or they’re lost. Or they’ve abandoned you. Or they’re—’

“VIRGIL!”

Patton, hand in hand with Logan, was heading towards him. His freckled face was very flushed, his curly hair mussed up a little. He was waving, and almost pulling Logan behind him as he walked. Logan also appeared to be holding the gift bag Patton had given him.

“I’m baaaack!”

“I noticed.”

Logan looked a little sheepish. “Salutations, Virgil. Apologies for not greeting you earlier. I was, er, occupied.”

“No biggie,” replied Virgil, grinning. He then hugged Logan, who seemed to be a little more unaware of how these things went than he was.

They headed to their seats, chatting about life, the universe, and pie. Lots of pie.

“Pumpkin!”

“Chocolate is obviously the best!”

“No, pecan pie!”

“You’ve never even had pecan pie.”

“I know it’s good!”

“You’re allergic to nuts.”

“...it’s good!”

“Pumpkin is still the best.”

“Objectively, chocolate has the best taste.”

This discussion had been carrying on for a while when the lights finally dimmed. Virgil elbowed Logan (he wasn’t sitting next to him, but he would have rather been sucked into the dark, cold, unforgiving void than accidentally hurt Patton) to get him to stop ranting about chocolate pie and shut up.

“Shh! It’s starting!” He hissed. Patton and Logan instantly shut up, and soon, so did the rest of the theater.

There was a pause.

Then, the curtains opened.

The play began.

Virgil sat up anything-but-straight in his seat.

There, onstage, in real life for the first time, was Roman, as animated and alive as possible up in front of hundreds of people.

It was impossible to see the details of his face (beyond "beautiful") through the makeup and lighting, but it was unmistakably him. The energy was too alive and purely Roman to be anything but him. The hair was the precise shade of Roman's, the infectious grin was the same, the singing voice was obviously his. It was a judgement no one needed talent to make.

Also, Virgil knew this play. He knew who Roman was in this play. He couldn't NOT figure it out.

Whichever friend was playing Marvin started singing about being an idiot, but he wasn’t paying attention. He just kept staring at Roman, on the side, watching Marvin, still in character. Obviously. This was Roman. He had enough acting focus for all the people in this room, and then some.

When Roman actually stood up and started having an actual singing part in “Thrill of First Love,” Virgil nearly died.

"Shall we head out for chocolate?" Logan suggested.

Neither Patton nor Virgil was one to turn down chocolate.

They exited the theater, and were overwhelmed instantly by the crowds you only seem to find during intermission: every single one desiring candy, not enough time for everyone to be fortunate enough to get some.

It was quite overwhelming, and Virgil decided that Logan and Patton could be left alone for the sake of him getting a moment of relief.

"I'm going to hide over there, can you get me some MNMs?" He asked. “I’m just gonna get away from people for a little bit.”

Patton nodded, and Virgil took that as his cue to leave.

He walked away, dodging crowds and clumps of clustered humans, huddled together so as not to lose each other. He did his best to avoid contact with them; fleeting touches were hard to deal with emotionally. He managed to make it to the bathroom, where he figured he could be alone for a few moments.

Virgil stepped into the bathroom, and collided with a blur of a person.

“Oh, pardon me!”

“It was my fault.”

Virgil separated himself from the stranger, and made it a full 5 seconds before halting.

“...wait...”

He spun around at the same time as the “stranger”. His green-brown eyes were wide with surprise and recognition.

“Roman?”

“Virgil?”

“Oh my gosh it’s you!” Virgil exclaimed, eyes widening even more than he’d thought possible. Roman ran at him and wrapped him in a huge hug. Virgil hugged back, burying his head in Roman’s shoulder as he did his very best to hold back tears.

He was not prepared for this.

When they finally separated, they each kept their hands on the other’s shoulders, not ever wanting to let go of each other, even for a moment. They just looked at each other for a full one minute, not sure what to say.

“You’re still in costume,” Virgil said.

“You’re still wearing that same hoodie you always are,” said Roman, and hearing his voice and touching him and seeing him talk and him being right there, right now was just too much.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one on the verge of tears here, because if I’m the only one crying, it will be really bad.”

“Are you kidding?” Roman laughed. “If I smudge my stage makeup, I’m gonna be really upset, and so will everyone else in this gosh darn ding dang show, but they’ll just have to deal with it because I just saw my gosh darn ding dang boyfriend for the first time, in real life, so heck yeah I’m gonna cry!”

“Oh thank goodness you’re gonna cry too, I’m gonna return to Logan and Patton with smudged eyeliner and they’re gonna be so confused.”

They both laughed, wiping at their eyes. When they finally calmed down, they just kind of stared at each other some more, drinking each other in.

Roman was the one to break the silence. “Oh, here!” He fished around in his pocket. “I accidentally put the eyeliner in my pocket instead of back in the makeup bag,” he explained. “Can’t do anything about the eyeshadow, but from your selfies, I’m pretty sure at least some havoc there is normal.”

Virgil snorted. “Alright. Eyeliner me up.”

Eyeliner him up Roman did. A few moments later and Virgil had wings so sharp they could cut a man.

“There!” Roman exclaimed when done. “Your makeup-strewn beautiful mess of a face is no longer makeup-strewn!”

“Wow, thanks.”

He suddenly realized that Roman had not pulled back, and was still very much in Virgil’s space bubble. Normally the space bubble was a holy, sacred space. This was not one of those times.

They were staring at each other. Virgil could see the flecks of gold in the depths of Roman’s eyes.

He was truly extraordinary.

Finally, Virgil had had enough, and pulled Roman in by the face. Their lips met with all the pent-up passion of many months of desire. He was filled with a kind of happiness and love he'd never even thought possible.

Inevitably, regretfully, they parted. Both faces were flushed. Cheeks were very red beneath white foundation (Virgil) and loads of stage makeup (Roman).

"Ah, shoot!" Roman cursed. "I must take my leave—I must be behind the stage by the time intermission is almost over. They only let us out for bathroom breaks, and even then time is tight. My apologies, Virgil."

"I get it, Ro. The show needs you." Part of Virgil wanted to scream 'but I want you to stay here with me!', but he couldn't make himself do it. Also, his brain was short-circuiting a little. He had kissed Roman. Roman had kissed him. His brain would never work right again.

"I shall see you in a bit, then!" Roman kissed his cheek quickly, and the space where his lips touched was suddenly the place where his blood wanted to be at this moment. "Or rather," continued Roman, "you'll see me." He winked.

"Uhh," Virgil said, very intelligently.

"See you later, alligator." Roman swished out of the room with a flourish he was certainly quite proud of.

"Uhh, crocodile."

He was ruined. Ruined.

When he got back to his friends (whose hair was not as neat as it once was, but if you thought Virgil was going to point that out, you also probably thought the Percy Jackson movies were good), any hope of them not noticing his slightly messed-up makeup was shattered.

"What happened to your face?" Patton asked.

"Um, so I think I just saw Roman."

Logan tilted his head. "How do you know?"

"I made out with him in the doorway to the bathroom."

Patton squealed. "Wait, really?!"

"Why and how would I make this up?!"

Patton made some more incoherent excited noises. Logan cleared his throat.

"You were sure it was him, correct?"

"Don't worry, I didn't kiss some random stranger. He was in costume too. And he looked exactly like Roman. And sounded like him. And talked like him."

"If it looks like a tomato, smells like a tomato, sounds like a tomato, it's an orange!" Patton said.

"That's... not how it goes..." Logan sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

Patton smiled and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder. "Love you too, honeybee."

"I feel like I'm intruding," said Virgil. "Should I maybe leave?"

That's when the lights dimmed again. Apparently not.

The curtains parted, and there stood Mendel, waiting to begin the second act.

“Homosexuals!”

Mendel was pointing at them. He was freaking pointing his little airplane guide things at them.

Did he know anything?

Mendel winked at them before continuing.

Curse you, Roman.

The rest of the show went quite smoothly (and bonus, Virgil learned just how attractive Roman was with sunglasses: very attractive indeed). By the end, Patton, the only one who didn't know what was coming (Virgil was a theatre nerd and Logan was the brother of another), was sobbing openly. Virgil was, for the first time, grateful for his earlier cry. It helped to hide the tears streaking down his face at the moment. Even Logan was trying to hide that he, too, had shed more than a single tear. Lo, you good ol' liar.

Roman’s voice was beautiful, as usual.

Even when what he was singing was heartbreaking.

Many tears were shed that night.

By the time the show was done, and the cast ran out for bows, there wasn’t a dry eye in sight. A roar of applause sounded around the theatre, and Virgil could feel his hands hurting from clapping so hard. One person stood up. Then another. A tidal wave of people rose to their feet, and Virgil was among them. He couldn’t have resisted if he wanted to.

In the spotlight, Roman seemed to thrive on the cheers and applause of the audience. He had never looked better, more comfortable in his own skin (which was ironic, because he was just acting).

He was, simply, stunning.

The journey from the theatre to the overcrowded hallway was a blur of wow. Logan and Patton were chatting (read: consoling Patton as he sobbed into Logan’s shoulder), but Virgil was in a daze and didn’t pay attention.

He certainly rectified that when he saw a specific, familiar grin and eyes like the prized jewels of power in some fantasy novel.

“ROMANNNNNN!!!!!” Patton ran and hugged Roman, then was confused when no one else joined him.

“Am I the only one?”

Logan cleared his throat. “I’ve known him long than any other combination of two people here have known each other.”

“And I just met him for the first time. Sorta kinda.” Virgil thought for a moment. “Is it the first time? Or not? How does this work?”

“You cannot fool me with the play I just starred in!” Roman smirked. “Oh, also, who knows? I certainly do not.”

“You know nothing.”

Roman let out an offended noise. “Rude!”

Virgil snorted. “What else is new?”

Roman looked him up and down slowly. “For once, the fact that you are actually here, in person.”

“What are you going to do with me now that I’m here?” Virgil asked.

He was answered with a smirk. “Well, first—”

“You’re going to accompany us to the nearest restaurant,” Logan interrupted, “where we will have a nice dinner, free of any icky romantic-type shenanigans. After that, you are free to do as you wish, without informing me about it, and certainly without me right here. Witnessing it. With my eyes. Which need bleach now.”

“Any romantic shenanigans?” Patton and Roman asked, for completely different reasons.

“Any. At all.”

“Pretty sure you don’t really think you can stop them…” Virgil pointed out.

Logan sighed. “I am aware. However, that will not prevent me from trying.”

“Fair enough.”

Roman raised his hand. “I vote Crunchy & Emerald!” He fingergunned at Virgil. “I hear the mac n cheese is excellent there.”

“Oy vey.” Despite his words, Virgil was smiling, and his tone was fond.

“Sounds good to me!” Patton nodded.

Logan shrugged. “Why not?”

Roman extended his arm to Virgil. It was a very olden-timey gesture. It was also adorable. “We never did finish that game of 20 questions, did we?”

Virgil grinned, taking his boyfriend’s arm. “That is indeed not something that we did.”

“I believe it’s your turn to ask a question.”

“Nah. Can you start?”

“I will gladly do that, love.”

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

———————

Disneynbroadwaynprinces posted:

OF SEA AND SHORE

Summary: Xaer, heir to the mer kingdom, wished for more than a life of sitting (or hovering above) a throne. Vect, prince of the mainland, wanted adventure and exploration. Peri just wanted a nap in the seaweed.

Word count: 34716

Warnings: Drowning (or rather, almost-drowning), water, sharks, blood in said water, a gigantic octopus lady

A/N: At Last, posting time has arrived! I have waited anxiously for the time to come to share this with you, and now you can see for yourself! Art by my lovely boyfriend and partner for the Bang, @AnxiousAnxietyArt , is here! Enjoy!

It was all quiet under the cover of night and dark waters.

———————

Anxiousanxietyart posted a photo/photos:

here’s the art for the starbound big bang. My partner was @disneynbroadwaynprinces , and his fic can be found here.

———————

EPILOGUE

When Virgil went to ring the doorbell, he almost hesitated. For the first time since Roman and Logan had taken a trip 3 months ago to go see about 10 million musicals in New York and summer break ended, Virgil was going to see his boyfriend again. What if Roman didn't still love him? What if he was possessed? What if he got SQUIPped over the summer? What if—

Patton pushed the doorbell with enough enthusiasm and energy to power China for three years.

Okay then.

Virgil had just enough time to wonder why the doorbell was apparently the "Ma-na-ma-na" song from The Muppets (possibly from Patton messing with it) when the door opened and a very familiar voice yelled his name.

"VIRGIL!"

He was pulled into a tight embrace by his boyfriend. Virgil hugged Roman tight, ignoring the tears leaking past his eyelids. He was barely aware of Patton edging past him to greet Logan. You do that, Patton. I'll just stay right here.

"I missed you," Virgil whispered.

"I missed you too," replied Roman, dipping Virgil and kissing him passionately (like everything else he did). Any stray ends of thought that may have been there instantly vanished, gone into the void. There was only Roman, the reality of him, he who lives in fantasy. His chest filled with a jumble of emotions, and for once he didn't try to repress them.

When they finally broke apart, both were content to stand there, basking in the presence of each other. Neither wanted to break the silence.

"So, we watching this thing or not?" Virgil said finally. There would be plenty of time for saying all that needed to be said, doing all that needed to be done, all of that later.

"Not so fast, mister." Roman looked stern, but also like he wanted to laugh. "Where's that art you promised me?"

"Aren't I art enough?" Virgil joked.

"Well, yes, but a promise is a promise! Fulfill your oath, or you shall feel my wrath!"

"Spicy."

"What??"

"Nothing." Virgil reached into his bag and brought out a piece of paper that had been looked at many times over the course of the last month.

Roman stared at it. It was an image of the day the two had met the first time, Roman onstage, in his costume, radiant. He was utterly spectacular. In the spotlight, he seemed to glow.

“I—Virgil, this is…”

“Full of mistakes and terrible line art, yes, I know.”

“Shut up!” Roman’s face was very, very red. Normally, Virgil would have teased him, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the expression on Roman’s face, maybe it was how he turned to look at Virgil, maybe it was the star struck look in his eyes, maybe it was—

Maybe it was the fact that Logan chose to speak up just then.

"Come over here, you horrifyingly sappy gays! It’s starting!" Logan was standing on the doorway, arms crossed as he looked at the pair. They jumped apart, surprised, the drawing fluttering to the floor. It landed face-up.

"Rude!" Roman yelled back.

Virgil placed his arm on Roman’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go join the others.”

Roman nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.”

They walked over to join a frantically-bouncing-up-and-down Patton on a couch with Logan, who looked extremely calm for the situation.

Roman settled himself on a comfortable armchair. Virgil perched on the armrest of said armchair.

"Why are you on the armrest?" Roman asked. “You're not an arm. You would be the blue lion, if anything. You’d be a leg. The leg of Voltron, but still a leg.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Because places that aren't meant to be sat on are always more comfortable than regular chairs. Duh."

“Oh, of course.”

Patton bounced even higher and faster, if that was possible. “Come on come on come ooooonnnnnn! Starbound is here!!!”

Logan stared at his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Did you happen to have any sugar within the last 24 hours?”

“...maybe…”

Virgil sighed. “I told you not to, Pat!”

“But there were MnMs! I had to have the MnMs!” Patton protested, not slowing down in his frantic movements.

Logan kissed his cheek. “Patton, I love you, but that was a very illogical decision.”

“I knoooowwwww, but MnMs!”

“There is only one way to resolve this conflict!” Roman declared. He ran into the other room, returning a minute later with a bag full of marshmallows.

“Ro, what the heckety heck are you doing?” Virgil asked.

“We must ALL eat excessive amounts of sugar in order to have Patton be less hyper by comparison!” He ripped open the bag and tossed a marshmallow into his mouth with ease.

Logan raised his hand. “That would be not only quite damaging to your health, but also illogical.” Logan walked over to Roman and stuck his hand into the marshmallow bag, grabbing a large handful.

“I cannot allow you and Virgil to consume this entire bag. It would be bad. Also, the fact that the amount of sugar in a few MnMs is quite different to the amount of sugar in marshmallows is quite different. To even it up more, we must all eat marshmallows.”

He stuffed the entire handful of gooey marshmallows into his face.

Well.

Virgil burst out laughing as Roman stood there, looking scandalized at the actions of Logan. “How dare?”

Patton made grabby hands. “Can I have some marshmallows?”

Logan grabbed one (prompting more protests from Roman) and gave it to his boyfriend. They all settled back down in their seats, prepared for what was coming.

Khoshekh ran into the room, meowing. He made a flying cat leap onto Virgil’s lap, purring contentedly. How he perched there when Virgil was sitting on the edge of a chair, no one knew. He was a cat. Cats make their own rules.

Logan, who was (after a unanimous decision) in control of the remote, set up the TV. A few minutes later, everything was up and running and ready.

Virgil put his arm around his boyfriend and cuddled him close. “Ironic, isn’t it?” He laughed softly. “This is what brought us all together.”

Roman leaned into Virgil’s touch. “Yeah. To think that we’re here now, it feels… right.” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Patton paused his bouncing long enough to nod excitedly in agreement and give Logan a long hug. Logan closed his eyes and attempted to kiss Patton, but by then he’d resumed his bouncing.

“I can’t believe Logan is dead,” Roman whispered in his ear.

Virgil shook his head. “Rip Logan. He will be missed.”

Logan the corpse leaned over to punch Roman’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Shutting up now, sir.” Roman smirked and pantomimed zipping his lips.

“Let’s watch this thing!” Patton exclaimed, making grabby hands for the remote. If Logan didn’t start it soon, he would do it himself.

Lo finally managed to kiss Patton’s cheek. “Alright, let us begin.”

He pressed play.


End file.
